A Maelstrom's Serenity
by Alec-Origin
Summary: Broken and discarded after facing the wrath of an angry goddess, Naruto Uzumaki saw just how the world worked. Left into another world comatose, to rely on the love and care of a race of young women that will fight to the death if needed for his survival. With new allies and enemies on the horizon. Can the wayward blonde survive being in the middle of another man's madness?
1. Shattered Mind, Broken Pieces

"Naruto" Normal speech.

 _"Naruto"_ Character thoughts.

 **"Naruto!"** Sekirei incantations, Kurama speaking, characters shouting.

 **Do not own Naruto or Sekirei all rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Kaguya's Private Dimension_

 _Conclusion of the 4th Great Ninja War_

"I wonder child. You've done so much for others; I've watched you through the eyes of the fox, just as I've watched the rest of the world while I slept. Tell me Naruto, has anyone ever asked you what it is that you want?" Kaguya's voice became softer, gentle even. Like a concerned mother wanting to know what is ailing her child.

"What I truly want...?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes, Naruto, what is it that your heart yearns for?"

The blonde pondered on what he truly wanted, his old memories shifting through his mind's eye as he lightly bit his bottom lip. The rabbit goddess stood in silence, watching him as she awaited his answer.

 _"I've always wanted to become Hokage; it has been my lifelong dream since the days when I was miserable and alone… I know I will be able to show others that we can be close to each other like family. We don't need to fight each other over pointless things. That old sage told me that chakra was the key to true understanding between us; we can be the bridge to connect with one another."_

A look of determination came upon his face; his deep blue eyes shined with his inner will of fire before he spoke.

"What I want is peace Kaguya, I want to be able to show everyone that we aren't heartless and gutless killers. We can come together through understanding each other's pains and be willing to build a brighter future within the Elemental Nations!" Proclaimed the blonde with a passionate desire to, if need be, spend the rest of his life chasing after his dream, even if it never came true.

Kaguya's look of motherly concern faded as surprise, then disappointment flitted across the face of the goddess, before finally settling on a cold look of impassiveness. Her reply was filled with such hollow coldness that it sent shivers up and down his spine.

"It's going to be like that huh, going to stick your fingers in your ears and shut your eyes to the truth? Even though it stares right at you in the face, you persist with spending a lifetime doing something that won't change anything, other than get an honorable mention in some poem ballot. Building what, a legacy? Ha! Didn't you learn anything from my own children's failures!?"

An eerie reddish glow came from the eye on her forehead, as her anger slowly started to bubble to the surface. The veins around her pale lavender eyes bulge as she stared at the blonde with an emotionless stare that seemed to gaze into the very recesses of his soul.

"Uhh… Something I said?" The blonde asked as he ran his hand through his golden locks nervously. It was a habit he would find himself doing when he got nervous, with the stare from the rabbit goddess making him even more nervous as time went on and he continued to get no reply.

A few moments passed between them as both stood and stared, well in Naruto's case it was more of stand there and receive stare that was causing a cold sweat to start running down his forehead. The dead-eye stare of Kaguya's unnerved him more and more, the stone-like expression of her pale white face slowly morphing into a scowl as she placed her left hand upon her hip.

"Poor, poor, little puppet you are," She says in disgust at the blonde in front of her, her whitish eyes glowing with chakra."Aren't you tired of having others pull your strings for you?" She spat in a mocking tone.

Anger bubbled from within the blonde as his face twisted into a scowl as well, balling up his hands in exasperation at someone making fun of his dream.

"Hey! I don't know what is your problem is! I didn't let this world change me into some emotionless shell that only exists to bring misery to other people like you have!" The blonde shinobi snapped back, his face flushed red with anger.

A humorless chuckle was all he got in reply that only caused to agitate the young man, the way the older woman looked at him, almost in mock pity, like you can't help but feel sorry for someone who is making a situation much worse than it needs to be.

 **"Naruto!"** The beast within him bellowed in alarm after being forced into silence by Kaguya's power. The sudden reemergence of his partner's voice in his mind caused the blonde's facial expression to morph into one of surprise.

 _"Kurama!"_ The young man thought happily. _"I got concerned when you suddenly stop talking..."_ He thought to his inner friend, while still keeping his eyes locked with the pale white woman.

 _"_ **That was Kaguya...!** The beast growls out heatedly. **"Her power over** **me coupled with her psychological and emotional attacks made you unable to hear my _voice…"_** Kurama's voice softens to a more gentle tone appraising his container with fondness. **"I knew my faith in you was well worth it. Not many people would stand up to her by standing by his or her dreams."**

 _"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be the greatest of Hokage, I will help lead the elemental nations to true peace!"_

The cold tone of the rabbit goddess cut into his thoughts with his sealed friend, causing him to bring his full attention back to her.

"Are you done posturing to the nine tails?" She questioned with a flat tone with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is this is what the youths of your generation do? Give them a little power, and they think they can save the world? I knew you were not very bright, boy. I didn't think it would be this bad, who in their right mind would even fill your head with such nonsense about eternal peace through understanding and goodwill..."

Gritting his teeth together, a grunt of annoyance escaped his lips. The older woman was starting to annoy the blonde more and more with her insults, now insulting the memory of his late sensei was drawing a line he wasn't going to sit and take.

"Why do you even care what I do with my life! If my way to peace doesn't work then that would be my fault, wouldn't it?! You can insult me all you want, but once you start insulting my dead sensei. I will not hesitate to punch you in the face for it!"

The pale goddess couldn't help but smile, the predatory kind of smile, like a beast telling you it isn't going to bite even though you know it's going to sink its teeth into you.

"Hagoromo sank his claws into you deeply…" She said coldly, tilting her head to the left slightly than repeating the action, except to the right this time.

"Did you know that he spent his entire life after striking down his brother in his foolish quest to get humans to co-exist with one another? **Those same humans spat in his face and used his gift to slaughter each other! He died in disgrace and shame by the very people he championed!"** Her strong voice echoed all around with her body started to glow a whitish blue as her chakra sparked to life around her in a haze as small pops of electricity crackled around.

 _"Wow! She is furious..."_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown and some worry, as his hands went into a familiar cross-shaped hand sign. Trying with all his might to steady himself from the amount of energy and power he was feeling from the now enraged goddess.

With Kaguya's emotions reaching a blowing point, an unease feeling made the blonde nin take a few steps back as he tried to prepare himself for anything.

"Humanity will never **'Ever!'** co-exist with each other as long as each person has free will to make that choice to cause evil! That very evil will just hide until the days of your passing before it will spill forth to consume this world once again!" A scowl like a sneer made its way to her pale face, her ivory coloration taking on a more reddish hue as the ground around them started to shake and rumble.

"I thought with the experiences you had as a child; you would make better choices for the world you live, But it looks like you have made your choice... As an old saying from the world I once lived at goes, 'You built the coffin, now it's time for you to sleep within it!'" She snapped at him, her chakra starting to crackle and discharge around her as bits of electrical energy popped and cracked causing streaks of lightning to flash in random directions.

More uneasiness nested deep within the blonde's gut as the posture of the moon goddess became more increasingly more agitated with him, almost hostile. He could feel her power skyrocketing to the point that he could barely fathom.

 **"The amount of chakra I'm feeling from her is unsettling..."** The beast mused within the seal. **"What has gotten her so upset? Normally she never starts getting this emotional. Did the gaki's rejection push her off the edge that badly?"** Kurama pondered to himself not liking this situation more and more as he fluctuated his chakra within the seal, in preparation for whatever the goddess was about to do.

The whitish-blue coloration of Kaguya's chakra starts to go from a light haze to a much more profound solid coloration, as the ground below them began to crack, forming criss-cross cracks that sped towards him, causing Naruto to take a big jump backward, and landing in a crouch.

" **So much like Hagoromo!"** She screams with pure loathing rage she felt for her son, her anger carried on within the great dimension they were within. "If you want to follow his path child, then allow me to show you what I showed 'them' that day… **The very reason why they had to seal me away!"** Her declaration promised the blonde shinobi more than just pain or death, that was now up to her if he will even draw another breath beyond this point.

With a mighty yell of inner fury she unleashes the vast power she kept contained within her body, the expression on the blondes face morphing into surprise as he instinctually threw up his hands in an attempt to protect himself, with everything around him became blinded by a bright flash of light.

* * *

 _Another World, Teito Tower_

 _35th floor Sekirei Adjustment Medical Bay_

Sekirei number Ten, Uzume, sat up on an examination table dressed in a white hospital gown, the customary outfit for any long-term hospital visit. Her long brown hair laid against her back untended as she awaited her 'final check-up' results from the only other occupant in the room, a grey messy haired, light grey-eyed man.

The physician dressed in a white lab coat, black turtleneck sweater, black sweat pants with white socks and sneakers, he looked like your typical relaxed doctor. He continued to write things down on a clipboard while giving a grunt that sounded like 'hm' every once and a while, and giving Uzume a glance from time to time.

Seeing how her adjuster had now become lost in his little world, which happened a lot when it came to anything 'Science Related,' a small playful smirk made its way on the brunette's face as her tama from within hummed with mischievousness.

Clearing her throat and placing her right index finger to her forehead, Uzume channeled some of her energy before speaking in a tone of voice that was no longer hers.

"Asama-kun!" Uzume uttered in seriousness sounding like the Sekirei pillar Miya, causing the older man in the room to jump. "I have been trying to get your attention within the last 30 minutes to pick up some milk and more rice! If you keep ignoring me. ...Then frying pan-sama is going have a stern word with you!"

 **"Ahh!"** Takehito lets out a cry of surprise before bowing deeply. "I am so sorry for ignoring you Miya-chan! I'll head to the store right away! You don't have to bring out frying pan-sama. I don't need a lesson today! I promise not to do it again!" The older man said, fearful of feeling a wife most lethal weapon, a frying pan to the head, again.

With his apology finished, he dashed out of the room in a blur that caused the clipboard he was holding to clank to the floor, himself making a mad dash to the stairs going down to the ground floor.

Bringing her left hand to her mouth, Uzume tried her hardest to keep her giggles from being heard into the next room. Mischievousness shined within her chocolate brown eyes. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall as she started to gauge how long before her adjuster finds out he was once again duped by her and her voice impression of Miya.

Thirty-five minutes passed before the door to the adjustment room opened to reveal a very agitated Takehito, who walked back in drenched in sweat, indicated by how his clothes clung to him. He wore an expression of annoyance upon his face as his eyebrows twitched, indicating he realized he had once again be had.

"Haha… Very funny Uzume..." He wheezed out, tired and agitated.

A mischievous grin was on her face as she waggled her eyebrows playfully at him before asking the most important question of all.

"How far did you go this time?~" She chimed.

He grumbled to himself for a little before he replied.

"All the way to Izumo Inn... With a gallon of milk and two of the biggest bags of rice I could carry. Miya had to inform me that we haven't spoken to each other since this morning and you duped me once again..." With him bringing his left hand to his face massaging the bridge of his nose as he remembered the amused expression Miya had given him when she took the items from him.

"Well, maybe next time you won't keep me sitting around here as you go off into whatever world you go into." She replied sweetly, her grin never faltering.

He could not help but let out a sigh knowing that he shouldn't be surprised by her, he knew Uzume could be quite impish if you left her to her own devices for to long.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't you..."

"I could.~ But I know Miya-chan will do that for me when you go home later.~" She said in a singsong like way, ending up in a small giggling fit.

After a good laugh at his expense, Uzume settled down before asking about her results to her latest testing.

"So…? Lay it on me, doctor. How long do I get to live?" She placed her hand upon her heart like she trying to hold back a sudden pain with her expression in mock pain. "I can take it, doctor… You don't have to sugar coat it."

Seeing how Uzume was still going to mess with him, he decided to answer her latest shenanigans with one of his own as he goes into "professional mode."

"Uzume..." Takehito started with somberness in his expression, his tone becoming serious and downcast, causing her to lose her playful mood as she looked at him with a serious expression. "After doing multiple tests, the results came back with you having tested positive for a rare Sekirei kind of ovarian cancer." He did a quick spin and pulled out a model of the human female reproductive system from somewhere within his coat. "The tests have shown that to save your life we would have to remove this, this, and this." As he explained what needed to be removed, he slowly took apart the model, leaving almost nothing behind once he was finished.

His explanation caused Uzume's eyes to bulge out like saucers as she gulped loudly before letting out a nervous chuckle as a bead of sweat started running down her face, while she instinctively crossed her legs protectively.

"This is a joke, isn't it…? To get me back at what I pulled earlier?" Hearing no answer form him she started to panic, which had her jump up from the table and grabs his coat. "Please tell me that you are just trying to take some revenge against me!" She puffed out her bottom lip in a pout as tears spilled from her chocolate eyes as she shook him in desperation.

Takehito's remained in sad, somber indifference, as he shook his head, letting the brunette know that he wasn't kidding. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull before she started to foam at the mouth and hits the floor as the weight of his words telling her that she wouldn't be able to have kids or enjoy the pleasures of sex. The information shock was too much for her to handle, causing her to blackout.

Chuckling to himself with a pleasant expression upon his face, he could only hope that Uzume had learned her lesson, at least for now, and she wouldn't be messing with him for a while.

"You are not the only one that can play these kinds of games Uzume.~" He said quite cheekily as he looked at the slightly twitching form of Uzume on the floor very much amused.

 _-10 minutes later-_

A sulking Uzume sat back on the examination table; her long brown hair covered her face while she kept pressing her index fingers together.

"That was so mean..." She moaned in the complaint of his joke.

"Next time you will pick your battles Uzume. I won't always just sit here and take your shenanigans without doing my own in return." The older man said in a very cheery tone.

He coughed into his fist, trying to bring the situation back to normal before speaking again.

"The latest test results have shown that you are a very healthy and active young Sekirei." He showed her a small report of her health. "The latest graph has also shown that while we tried to adjust your tama with the latest adjustments to the power limiter under my calculated instruction, your tama continues to revert to normal, which perplexes me greatly and the others concerning the issue of why." He concluded with him scratching his head accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders, as he showed her the latest scale of her powers as the limiter refused to stay tuned to her.

Gazing at the reports given to her by Takehito she began to ask him a series of questions.

"Am I in any danger?" A look of concern showed on the face of the brunette as she continued speaking. "Don't want my future Ashikabi getting hurt by my fluctuating power..."

"I brought up your case to Miya before; she has assured me that it's quite normal for a Sekirei's tama to fluctuate a lot while you grow. I can only guess that your powers haven't peaked yet, with your tama refuses to be adjusted right now not to hinder your growth."

"What if I end up reacting and get winged while I go through these power spurts?" She asked, curious about how that would affect her apparently still growing powers.

"Then you will more than likely become a lot stronger than what I would be able to adjust, as Miya told me that once a Sekirei binds themselves to their ideal partner, no form of tuning will be able to affect your powers as your inner core will be protected by your Ashikabi."

After taking a moment to absorb all the information, a look of deep thought appeared upon her face as she pondered to herself. The idea of being able to find her ideal partner caused her blush slightly as small giggles escaped her lips; the person that would share her life to the end of her days. Just the thought caused her to lace her fingers together on her lap and let out a content sigh of happiness.

 _"Well, other than being unable to be adjusted at the moment, I'm in perfect health. The only question now is what gender will my Ashikabi will be? If I remember health class with Miya if I react to a male, then I will stay female, however, if I react to a female than I will turn into a male. It's crazy how our bodies can switch genders like that..."_

Turning her gaze to the open window, she looked out at the cloudless sky enjoying the mid-afternoon sun shining through the glass letting a small smile grace her lips.

 _"I hope to be able to meet my Ashikabi soon... The Sekirei plan won't start for another couple of months from now."_ She thought to herself, a giddy feeling surging through the pit of her stomach, while also shooting up and down her spine like electricity. The thoughts of a happy marriage caused her smile to brighten considerably.

* * *

 _Back with Naruto and Kaguya_

A bright white flash was all Naruto could remember as the very dimension they were in shook violently. He could feel Kaguya's overwhelming power toss him all over the place like someone placed him in a blender and set it at full force. He felt like an ant trying to hold back a raging typhoon; everything he tried failed, everything he did to mount any offense or defense crumbled under her relentless onslaught. She gave him no quarter or mercy.

The battle-weary blonde coughed a few times, bits of blood and spat spilled from his mouth as he tried to gasp for air. His face was swollen and bruised, with his ribs broken and an open wound on his chest made it a little difficult to breathe. He could feel the fox within him scrambling to try to heal his wounds while Kurama's shouts of encouragement to hold on were slowly becoming just a whisper now.

 **"Naruto! Don't you go dying on me! Just hang in there I'll get you patched up!"** Kurama barked in alarm trying to flood Naruto's body with his chakra.

Trying to stand on his feet Naruto swayed back and forth before falling backward as a set of arms caught him before he would hit the ground and held him close to the body behind him.

"I can't give up. …Everyone is counting on me. All my precious people will be ripped away from me If I don't stop her..." Naruto chants to himself all most like a mantra to keep himself going while deep down he knew he was beyond his limits of what he could handle alone.

The soft tone of being chastened by the older woman didn't help his moral or his wounds.

"You know this is all your fault right? You just had to follow after Hagoromo's foolishness. All of this could have been avoided; if only you could have shown me you were your own man, I would have worked with you," The goddess softly speaks into his ear as she takes a breath before continuing.

"But you have shown me you are nothing more than a belittling yes man. So dutiful of nodding your head that it is quite sickening. I have had murderers, tyrants, and everyday trash shows me he or she marched to the beat of their drum, rather than you who chases after the lost causes of others."

She turns Naruto around so they once again faced to face, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Do the wounds hurt?" She questioned in false concern before bringing up her hand and placing it onto the left pectoral on his chest before she channeled some of her vast chakra, a sudden burning sensation on his chest caused him to grab her arm in a weak attempt to stop her.

"Kag… Kaguya…! Please stop this…!" He wheezed out between breaths.

An emotionless grin was all he got a reply as she continued her work, ignoring his pained cries of protest. Feeling that her work was done, she stopped suddenly and let him go as he fell to the floor with a burn like a mark upon his chest. The letters 'K.Ō' branded on his exposed pectoral, his blood still flowing down from the wound that continued to paint his chest crimson.

"Now I crippled the will and scarred the body… All that's left is to break the soul and shatter the mind. The Kyuubi won't be able to heal that wound; it will be my reminder to you of testing powers beyond your understanding."

Kneeling down, and tears open the reminds of his black and orange jacket and the mesh shirt, Kaguya places her left hand onto the seal of the nine tails that was on his body. Her entire arm glows white before her hand sinks into the seal. The screams of pain from Kurama echoed through Naruto's skull, causing him to shutter as a painful sensation gripped his very being, causing him to all most blackout. He could feel the beast within fall over in an echoing crash within his mind, his fate unknown as a glowing orange object flashed through his blurred vision.

"Now the soul is broken… Time to shatter the mind~" She chirped while she slipped a bright orange root into her sleeve.

The rabbit goddess makes an unknown gesture with her hands, his body rose up from the ground and floated in the air. She rubbed her hands together as both started to glow a whitish blue once again as she reached out and placed both her palms on his temples.

"Just relax Naruto… It will be all over after this."

He tried kicking the air in resistance before images and old memories would shift inside his mind, causing him to stop. Memories of his childhood, his time on team 7, the many battles he went through, the many people he met and befriended, the lessons learned, and the sacrifices he made. All these spun and churned through his mind's eye as each memory started to shift and fade, before slowly beginning to crack, as each memory shattered like someone smashing them with a hammer like a crisp sheet of glass. Everything that made him his own individual, broke around him as his mind was shrouded in absolute darkness. A blank expression was all that was left upon the blondes face as tears spilled from his blue eyes with them rolling back into his skull and the world of the unconscious was all he knew.

"The circle is complete, and the last remains of their legacy is broken and forgotten." She concluded with a soft tone before making an unknown gesture with her left hand that caused a gateway door to appear behind the levitating unconscious blonde.

"I have taken everything from you Asura, everything that does not matter. Now go into the unknown and live, live each day with a new purpose where you are no longer a pawn to your forefathers." She said like the deity she was, giving a final judgment.

With a palm thrust, she pushed Naruto's unconscious body through the doorway with it closing behind him, leaving her alone within the ruined dimension.

"Now it's time to wrap up this pointless war and bury the tainted legacy of my children forever..."

With a flare of her chakra, Kaguya vanished as she headed back to the battlefield to curb the last remains of resistance and prepare humanity for another age of ruler-ship under her watch once again.

 _-Rift Between Worlds-_

The unconscious body of Kohona's former hero drifted endlessly throughout black and white tunnels as he was no longer aware of the world around him. Kaguya was very thorough in her work to destroy all that remained of her children's legacy as a weakened Kurama tried his best to piece together the fragmented life of his container.

Taking a look around through the soul-scape the fox could only shake its head at the mess that was left behind.

 **"She broke him…"** The beast rumbled in sorrow. **"Everything that made Naruto that lovable knucklehead with a heart of gold is laying all over the place like broken glass or discarded trash."**

Flexing his paws, Kurama tried to fluctuate his chakra, sadly only a small stream made its way throughout Naruto's body. A sigh of disappointment exhaled from his muzzle as he could see he no longer had the power to heal this on his own.

 **"My piece of the Shinju tree was stripped and taken from me, and I no longer have the means to mend his broken body."** The old fox growl in frustration before he barks with fury. **"Damn you Kaguya!"**

The soul-scape rumbled with Kurama's anger and disappointment, before an unknown soft voice caressed his senses, causing his ears to perk up.

 _"The great hero that gave everything for the sake of his loved ones will not be forgotten. Destiny is already reshuffling itself to give him another chance. He will know what love is; he will nestle between the wings of birds that will carry his dreams to the very stars beyond… Naruto's story doesn't end with him being broken; it is renewed with him learning how to fly again..."_ The soft voice faded, giving Kurama something to ponder about as the future at the moment looked bleak indeed.

 **"Birds and learning how to fly?"** Kurama parrots slightly with him scratches his head with one of its many tails with a perplexed expression of confusion on his muzzle his left eyebrow raised. **"Looks like we will found out what this new 'Destiny' has in stored for the kid. He got mauled and discarded like a broken kunai. I can only hope things will get better, rather than getting anymore worse for him."** The nine-tails mused as he looked at the floating body of Naruto within the waters of his soul-scape wishing he could do more for him.

* * *

 _Hospital Rooftop_

 _Mid Evening_

After a get together with Sekirei 02 and 03, Uzume sat on her favorite spot on top of a hospital railing with a single bottle of sake in hand as she hummed a few songs to herself. Her face slightly flushed red from with the amount of drinking she had done with her sister Sekirei tonight; still dressed in a sleeveless short white party dress and white high heels.

"Well, Kazehana didn't disappoint with the choice of nightclubs she brought Matsu and me to tonight." A small giggle left her lips before she took a small sip from her sake bottle. "So many cute guys.~ Too bad I didn't react to any of them though, but the amount of catcalls and phone numbers does make the ego feel good.~"

A sudden crackling of energy buzzing around her position brings her from her inner musings as her instincts go into high alert, her playful mood vanished with her placing her sake bottle down on the rooftop as she starts to scan the area in confusion, unsure what was causing the energy spike.

 _"This feeling… It reminds me when Yume would spar with us."_ She thought to herself as her chocolate brown eyes glowed trying to pick up the unknown energy abnormality. _"It would be impossible for Yume to be around here though, her and Karasuba-sensei went on some mission outside of Japan about a week ago and won't be back for another couple pf days… Whatever it is I can feel it within my tama that it is powerful."_ She mused to herself still on high alert.

The sky above her sparked and crackled with energy and electrical discharges as an unknown split opens above, an image of a figure slowly starts to appear before it falls from the rift. As the division closes up with the body beginning to free fall, on a collision course to the ground that caused her to release a shocked gasp.

"I don't know who that is! But no one deserves to be turned into road paste!" She exclaimed in shock as she quickly rushed and jumped off the rooftop in pursuit of the unknown body, her body glowed with her power as white veils shrouded her.

Going into a free fall, she could make out the unknown person was indeed male, summoning up a veil and making it into a lasso. She uses her energy to throw it with hopes to snare the falling body as both continued to nose dive into the streets below.

 _"Come on Uzume it's like playing one of those festive carnival games! Well, without watching someone going splat on the ground..."_ She told herself in a joking way to keep herself from getting nervous.

Seeing her lasso wrap around the free-falling body; she gave it a firm tug, as the veil started to wrap around him pulling him up to her, as she summoned up more cloth to tethers them to the siding of the hospital and a few nearby trees. Weaving the sheets of veils into a web to break their fall as she held his body close to her chest protectively.

"Gotcha!" She utters in relief.

The white cloth veils slowly stop their decent as they floated in mid-air within a web of cloth, she was finally able to look at the face of the unknown male she had been chasing after. A young man with short spiky blonde hair, three black lines on his face that reminded her of whiskers. Wearing what remained of a tattered orange and black jacket, and tattered orange and black track pants, with black open-toe sandals. He wore a black headband on his forehead with an unknown metal signet she did not understand.

"Well aren't you a cutie.~" She said with a happy chirp in her tone as her brown eyes drank in his features.

Warm wetness against her chest focused her attention downward, her happy mood changing to concern as she noticed the white veils wrapped around his chest started to leak a reddish hue of the unknown blonde's blood. Thinking quickly, she begins to apply more of her white colored cloth to bind and bandage his chest with the hopes to get his bleeding under control. Before getting him medical treatment at the hospital that was nearby.

 _"For him to be bleeding this much the wound must be pretty bad."_ She thought to herself, concerned for the blonde. _"I'm no doctor, but humans tend to bleed out very quickly, and from what I see, he has to be at death's door..."_ She continued her work trying to apply what first aid she knew to keep him alive.

A cough emitted from the blonde as a bit of his blood seeped through the veils and onto her hands, causing her to stiffen up as a warm electrical feeling shot throughout her body. Her heart started to beat rapidly as her breathing began to quicken, her face flushed into a blush as her eyes widened in surprise.

 _"I'm reacting?"_ She thought to herself confused. _"I've never reacted to anyone…"_ She gazed at the blonde; her confused stare started to turn affectionate slowly. "My… Ashikabi..." She breathed out in an affectionate whisper, as her instincts told her to wing herself to him, the same that now told her to protect him with everything she had.

Bringing her left hand under his chin to tilt his head up, Uzume leaned in to give her first meaningful kiss, a kiss that would bind her existence to her partner forever. With her lips locked with his, a bright white light flared throughout the area as two hearts attach to each other in a lovers embrace.

* * *

 _Teito Tower_

 _Sekirei Plan Server Room_

Takami Sahashi sat at a computer terminal typing away at the keyboard to update files or programs for the Sekirei plan that was now approaching its final year of preparation. Taking a small draft form a lit cigarette that hung limply in her mouth, and exhaling the smoke through her nose, she continued her work with the intentions to get everything completed so she could call it a day and maybe be able to get a few winks of sleep.

A woman in her early 40s dressed in a white buttoned-up dress shirt along with black trousers, black socks and black sneakers and a long white doctor's coat. Her hair mixed with grey and black as the stress of being the head researcher and head planner for the immediate Sekirei plan hadn't done her any favors. Time was not kind to her as shown with the dark bags and slight wrinkles under her eyes; her dark grey eyes shined with the mental tiredness of everything.

Leaning back in her rolling chair as she decided to give her hands and wrists a break, she took another draft of her cigarette before she exhaled the smoke through her mouth, slowly becoming lost in her innermost thoughts and musings.

 _"Hm, 21 years have passed already. The final countdown to this genocide melee of the Sekirei is now in its final stages..."_ She thought to herself while her rubbing the back of her neck as if it would relieve her of the uncomfortable burden that continues to sit on her shoulders.

 _"I can't tell if we are doing the Sekirei any favors with keeping them alive. Or we were just finishing up what the interstellar dominion failed to do to them such a long time ago and finish wiping out the remains of their species as a whole..."_

A sigh leaves her lips as a look of regret overtakes her impassive expression.

 _"It's not fair to any of them, orphaned and being forced to kill each other just for a stupid promise that Minaka will not keep. The world governments already know of the Sekirei's existence from the failed raids on Kamikura Island. Minaka isn't stupid; he won't run the risk of our alien visitors falling into the hands of warmongers on this world. He would see each of them dead and buried before anyone else could use them."_

Taking another draft of her cigarette as she exhales the smoke through her mouth, her facial expression becomes more downcast as her sins continue to bear down on her heart and soul.

 _"No matter what I tell myself every day as I stare in the mirror, I raised and taught these alien visitors from the stars with the intentions of sending them out to die, to bathe Japan in each other's blood. As Minaka gets to sit back and play god with a race that just wants to come back from the brink of extinction. Would be no difference if I sent Minato or Yukari out to die to say dying was for the cause and it was justified for their deaths."_

A loud shrilling alarm rings throughout the room causing her to jump. The same signal they have been testing the last few months to let them know when a Sekirei would be winged, with an agitated glare graced her features already just wanting this day to end. She stands up sharply with her barking a question that was laced heavy with her building frustration of her stress.

 **"All right!** **Which one of you is playing around with the alarm!?"** She barks with agitation to the others within the room, while bringing her pinky into her ear trying to ease the pain.

Seeing the nervous looks of the other people as they mumble in a low tone, some of them starting to type away at their keyboards again, does not help her mood.

"I'll say again! Which one of you decided to dick around with the Sekirei alarm!?" She once again asked, her tone softens some, but could still be heard quite clearly within the room.

After a few moments of everyone just glancing at each other a young woman within the room replies.

"Uh... Miss Sahashi, you may want to take a look at this..." The co-workers that called out to her in a tone of meek and submission.

Sliding from her desk and stand upward, she walked over to the other side of the room. A young woman with green eyes around the age of 25 dressed in a business suit with shoulder-length brown hair pulled into a ponytail gestures her to come over.

"What is it Kaede?" Takami asked as she slipped her left hand into her coat pocket to fiddle for her lighter, as her other hand held a fresh unlit cigarette.

Glancing at her computer screen and looking back at her supervisor she says with growing nervousness.

"A weird file popped up on my screen as soon as the alarm went off... It says that one of our Sekirei has been, uh, winged..."

A hitched breathe was the only thing heard from Takami as a look of shock overtook her. Before her dark grey eyes narrowed as she grabs hold of the young woman by the front of her buttoned-up coat, and gave her a look that told the young woman she was not in the mood for jokes or games.

"I better be hearing things because of that damn alarm damaging my ears... Did I just hear you say one of our girls already been winged!?"

Giving her a hesitant nod, the young woman reaches over and turns the monitor to her as a Sekirei profile picture sat upon her computer screen with the words "unknown Ashikabi" next to it. Takami could only stare bewildered, the Sekirei plan hasn't even started, and some unknown Ashikabi may have sneaked in and winged one of the girls. The database could not pick up anything from the DNA sample, causing her mind to race as she rushed back to her desk quickly taking her seat and starts to type away at the keyboard.

 _"This can't be happening! Every Sekirei has been accounted for; we just had roll call not long ago!"_ The older woman thought to herself in a panic.

The profile of Uzume appears on her screen, causing her to curse to herself as she is generally around Kazehana or Matsu.

"Damn it Uzume!" She growled out. "You just had to put my ass right into the fire! Once Minaka finds out about his precious plan has been started early, he might end up taking it out on your Ashikabi!"

The sudden beep from her pocket alerts her of an incoming text message on her cell phone; it didn't take a rocket scientist to know who it was. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her flip phone as she flips it open and pushes open on the message in her inbox.

 **From Minaka:**

 ** _Did you sort out the little 'Bug' in the system? :)_**

 ** _I would hate to jump to 'Conclusions' If we just needed someone from maintenance to look at the hardware again. :/_**

With a grim expression on her face, she slowly texts her reply before hitting send, as she waits a few moments for Minaka to reply back to her as her phone once again beeps with another incoming message.

 **From Minaka:**

 _ **I do hope you are kidding Takami-kun...**_

 _ **If you aren't, then I will handle the matter personally.**_

Sliding her phone back into her pocket she takes a glance around the room, the curious or concern looks some of her co-workers give her as some awaited for an update. She brings her right hand up and massages her temple to ease a headache she knew was coming before she addressed the people within the room.

"We got an unknown Ashikabi coming in. Get the holding cell prepared, as I know Minaka will be taking care of this matter personally... Remember, you did not see or hear anything unless you want to be put in for 'early retirement.'" She says nonchalance of the situation, her tone professional, as the undertones of her threat caused some to shiver at the thought of being anywhere near Karasuba when Minaka issued you his special 'pink slip.'

Thoughts of concern for the young Sekirei filled the adjuster's mind as the entire situation forced her hands to be tied.

 _"Uzume why did you do that? Why did you have to drag some poor soul into the clutches of an angry Minaka? I know Minaka, he won't be happy with you being winged a year too early..."_

She quickly busied herself with making preparations, as she typed out an email to Takehito, filling him in on the extreme situation one of his personal adjusted Sekirei got herself into. He was the only other person that Takami knew could convince Minaka to allow either of them, to handle the matter that was slowly reaching a point of no return; once he retrieves Uzume and this unknown Ashikabi back to Teito tower.

* * *

 _-Teito Tower Penthouse-_

 _Minaka's Office_

Chairman and CEO of MBI Minaka Hiroto was a man many considered crazy, maybe a little insane. Building up a company within a short span of 21 years that dominated the world markets. He looked to make his mark upon the world with the upcoming Sekirei plan that would be his swan song into annals of history. He's a slender, bespectacled man with spiky white hair who was taller than the average height of a Japanese man. Dressed entirely in the color white, wearing a pure white suit with a white dress shirt, underneath a black tie neatly tied around the collar, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe and white dress shoes.

Sitting at his large mahogany desk, he continues to stare at the computer screen as it continues to flash 'Unknown Ashikabi' in bold red letters that cause the bespectacled man facial features to morph into a frown his dark brown eyes shine with disappointment.

Typing a few commands into his keyboard his computer screen changes as a red dot appears on a map that told him that Uzume was not too far from Teito Tower, by a nearby hospital. That would be converted into an Ashikabi care center when the Sekirei plan would launch a year from now. His expression changes little other than his dark brown eyes narrowing while staring at the screen, his frown becomes more grim.

Picking up the phone that was near him, he dialed the MBI's swat and security department with preparations to retrieve his wayward little bird. After a few rings the gruff voice of an older man that spent many, many, years in the military answers on the other end.

 _"Captain Hisano speaking..."_

"Captain this is Chairman Minaka Hiroto. We had a breach. One of the little birds spread her wings before display day."

 _"Rules of engagement? I doubt an alien driven to find her life's partner going to give up quietly..."_

A chuckle was emitted from the Chairman as he adjusts his glasses.

 _"_ Get the squads ready to move out; I'll be coming with you to take care of the situation personally. I want everyone ready within the next 10 minutes!"

 _"Understood Commander..."_ A click and dial tone as the receiver hanged up.

Placing his hands together interlocking his fingers his trademark smirk starts to form on his face before musing to himself.

"Well, little bird couldn't wait could you? My game of the gods was poetry in motion; everything was to be perfect for the unveiling. Now I got such a naughty bird that wants to break my rules before I even enforce them.~"

Standing up from his desk he makes his way to the door, his smirk still ever present upon his face as he grabs ahold of the doorknob before saying to himself with a bit of excited laughter. "I hope you are prepared number 10...~" As he slowly opens to door and steps out into the hallway.

* * *

 _With Naruto and Uzume_

A bright white flash bathes the area as whitish electrical energy shoots upward cracking or shattering nearby window panes and causing the light bulbs in adjacent street lights to pop or explode. The brief storm of white power faded to reveal a young girl with a large sizeable white veil like wings that were nearly translucent in coloration, shrouding the young blonde man in its embrace. Her brown eyes expressive with happiness her tama hummed with positive vibrations.

"I..." She gasped out before trying to speak. "Can't even describe the feelings I'm feeling..."

She shutters slightly trying to contain her growing excitement.

"My entire being is singing...!"

Looking at her now new Ashikabi, feeling his current state through the newly minted link between them, she could feel that he was now out of danger of bleeding out or dying outright. It didn't mean he still couldn't croak on her from his wounds being left untreated. While the Bijū within the navel seal of Konoha's former hero could only marvel at the new energy that now surged through the blonde's body, as he flexed his paws and got himself ready to use this new positive energy to keep Naruto from dying.

 **"Hmm, much cleaner than my chakra was... I could use this to jump-start the healing process!"** Mused the Kyuubi as he flexed his paws playing with the new energy.

 **"All right kid! Kurama will get you patched up in no time!"** The beast barked with renewed excitement, as Kurama starts his work with pushing the whitish energy all throughout the blonde's chakra coils while mixing the new power with Naruto's chakra to heal the more damaged areas of his body.

While the Veiled Sekirei was unaware of the inside help her Ashikabi was getting from his sealed friend; she eyed the nearby hospital with plans to get him medical treatment.

"I better get him medical attention. My added vitality of us being joined together will only slow down the effects of his wounds on his body."

Before she could even take a step forward, the sudden screeching of car tires brought her on high alert as shouts of multiple voices echoed all around her. The sounds of helicopters from above rang out while searchlights shined on her, causing her to take a defensive position holding the injured blonde against her chest. She summonsed more of her veils as it hovered around her coiled and ready like a snake waiting to strike its prey.

 **"We have spotted the display, repeat we have spotted the display!"**

 **"Alpha, Bravo, secure the buildings nearby!"**

 **"Delta, Charlie, secure the roofs don't let the display escape with the package!"**

 **"Non-lethal rounds only! We can't afford to end up killing her before we can get the Ashikabi from her!"**

The sound of guns being cocked could be heard from all around her, as unknown men wearing SWAT combat uniforms surrounded the area, each of them pointing either a rifle or a pistol as the red laser sights dotted all over her body.

 _"They're after my Ashikabi!?"_ She thought to herself in a panic using more of her willpower to fasten a dome of cloth around them. The muffled voices of the soldiers outside caused her to strain her hearing to pick up any information.

"Do we engage sir?" The young voice of a young man asks.

"Not until the Chairmen arrives..." A more experienced grizzled voice replies.

"I can't believe we have to give this illegal alien such kid gloves treatment." Another older voice says with disgust.

"It's better we tread with kid gloves than you being sliced up like a fillet. None of these girls is human, sergeant. The Chairman already briefed you all on what would happen, if we go hostile on her. She will do whatever it takes to kill each of us to protect her Ashikabi." The old voice once again says with a tone of leadership to remind his men not to fool around.

"It only takes a single kiss, and you can get some super powered waifu to kill things for you?" The young private questions his superior.

"It's what the Chairman has said, and this is a young one. Be lucky it's one of the non-aggressive ones, or we all would be hanging in this alleyway. Or do I have to remind some of you all what happened with the 'Crow' on Valentine's day?" The old veteran says in a flat tone.

Many groans came from the soldiers as some sounded like they would be close to throwing up with one of them spoke his mind on that particular subject.

"I can never look at that holiday the same again. I saw so many hearts spilled all over the place that I still have nightmares of that day..."

Within the veiled dome, Uzume tried to piece together what she could hear from the outside with the gossiping armed men.

 _"It looks like these guys had the unfortunate meeting with Karasuba-sensei. One of them did mention Professor Minaka, was he the one that ordered these people to capture me?"_ She thought to herself with her brown eyes shined with confusion her eyebrows knitted together. _"He always told us to go out and find our Ashikabi. He encouraged us time and time again to do whatever it took to fight for the right to stay with our Ashikabi..."_

A more determined expression overtakes her more confused and unsure state as she prepares herself mentality for combat."I found my Ashikabi! The only way anyone is taking him away from me is over my cold dead body!" A whitish glow like haze shines around her body, her brown eyes glowing white with her power as the dome of veils start to twitch and squirm causing the soldiers outside to take a brief step backward.

Before she could start planning her combat strategy, a sudden sharp pain within her tama causes her to let loose a shocked painful gasp; that drops her to her knees, as she clutches her chest with her left hand in a futile hope to lessen the pain. She protectively holds the unconscious blonde against her chest to try to shield him the best she could with her body.

"Looks like the Chairman is here boys... Get the tranquilizer rounds prepped and ready!"

Her vision blurs a little from the pain as the soldiers slowly start to walk forward with their guns pointed, a few muzzle flashes and the sudden shock of being struck with something, before the immediate feeling of sleepiness started to ensnare her senses, causing the world around her to spin. Try as she might she couldn't fight the drugs that were flooding her system as she fell backward with the blonde falling against her chest.

"No... I... Can't let them take him away from me...!" Uzume says in a soft tone trying to muster her willpower to fight before a familiar voice speaks to her as her world slowly starts to go dark.

"May you kindly rest your head and sleep for me.~" The voice of Minaka carries within the alleyway activating another failsafe within Uzume's tama.

The world of unconsciousness was all number ten knew before the Chairman barks orders to his SWAT team.

"Get them both prepped and ready to be transported back to Teito tower! I want around the clock tama injections to be given to number ten until I am satisfied with what this young blonde has to say to me!" The bespectacled man says with authority.

"Sir! The blonde Ashikabi looks badly wounded, do we give medical aid?" One of the grunts asks for clarification to give aid.

"As much as it pains me... Yes give him medical attention, I won't let some unknown variable come into my game without me questioning his motives!"

Staring at the unconscious blonde that still had bits and pieces of white cloth, wrapped around his body. The Chairman's dark brown eyes shined with suspicion of foul play as he never liked sudden surprises that he could plan or account for, this entire situation rubbed him the wrong way.

 _"I don't know who you are... But as soon as you awaken, I'll be there to get every little answer from you. Don't think I will let this little breach of my game go unpunished stranger..."_ He thought to himself with a schooled look as he watched both Uzume and the blonde get loaded up onto stretchers and being carted off into one of the awaiting vans.

A smirk starts to form on his face as his dark brown eyes take on a more mischievousness shine.

"Depending on how cooperative you are, stranger. You might yet get to play the game of the gods~" He says with excitement and a chuckle, as he walks to the other end of the alleyway to the awaiting helicopter.

A single thought did lingered in his head to the point of bothering him, with him taking a seat inside the cabin as the flying vehicle started lifting off the ground. His sights redirected to the distant skyscraper, his military convoy below sped down the road with precious cargo.

 _"There is something very particular about his blood, while I did a quick scan to find the next of kin. There is something unusual about how it seems to operate; It demands further study into it's unique nature..."_

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **A/N: Did a revisit to this story, went and cleaned it up quite a bit and hopefully its a lot more readable than the original version. Helpful reviews do help a writer out with giving a lot more tools to work with, or what to research to get better in areas I am struggling in. A lot of people have been asking about updates to this story, and I am in the process of doing so, just getting this story cleaned up and I'll be able to move it forward, as it has helped with inspiration.**

 **The flock may change to reflect with not trying to overuse certain Sekirei, the revisit of this story has given me some ideas for some of the more neglected Sekirei in the show, as some do have abilities that can be very helpful and more than one use. While I always did have planned to bring in more of the interesting but barely used girls that get ignored for the canon flock of Minato. Any help suggestion would be always welcomed as I am always all ears for any tidbits of advise.**

 **My Original character Shukensha is still the main villain for this story. I have heard that a lot of people don't like it when to many characters from another universe gets pull into a cross-over. Her role, along with Naruto's, won't begin until around the second stage of the Sekirei plan, as Naruto's story will branch off from Sekirei canon into his own story that will be centered around his wayward 'Daughter.'**

 _ **As always, I'll see everyone in the next chapter!**_


	2. A Foxful Of Musings

"Naruto" normal speech

 _"Naruto"_ character thoughts

 **"Naruto!"** Sekirei incantations and Kurama speaking, characters shouting

 **A/N: This chapter is from Kurama's P.O.V, with him being the narrator of his thoughts and feelings, along with the flash-forward of events that will happen further along in the story.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Sekirei. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Soulscape-_

My name is Kurama; I was once known as Shinju no Kurama as I used to be a part of the god tree that governed chakra in my world. I am the sealed spirit within my third container, Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto and I have been in this new world, which is governed by technology instead of Jutsu, for a few months. Instead of hidden villages, large countries stay in a constant state of warfare. I can say that as bad as things were in our world, this world makes what we did during our bloodiest days pale in comparison with the amount of infighting over nothing. Instead of a strong leader who could rein in the petty politicians, the "Kages" of this world are just puppets on a string, men, and women that know nothing of the horrors of war.

Shifting my gaze, I look towards the sleeping blonde nestled within a large tree; the dark brown trunk stretched upwards with orange-yellow leaves and blue flowers. No longer was Naruto's mindscape a sewer, but the vastness of outer space as stars and planets lazily pass by with comets zooming into parts unknown.

Since we came into this world, where Naruto was on the verge of crossing over to the other side, he had "met" a young girl by the name of Uzume; to my surprise, she wasn't human, but an alien called a "Sekirei." Her people came from the very stars, just like Kaguya.

Unlike Kaguya who came to our world to be some would-be "savior," these young birds came to this world in an attempt to escape genocide caused by the brutality of others. However, even after their escape, an entire race that used to be numbered in the billions was reduced to only a hundred and eight.

Deciding to get more comfortable, I sit on my haunches as my tails wag lazily behind me, my mind going back to the first day I was able to make contact with Uzume.

* * *

 _Memory Recap_

 _Meeting The Veiled One_

 _ **"This new energy has been working wonders; this positive energy has been putting things back into place, much faster than even I expected."**_ _Mused the nine tails._

 _Flexing his paws, Kurama continues to channel this whitish color energy throughout Naruto's body, patching up the holes within Naruto's mind._

 _ **"But whose energy is this, though? Maybe if I can build a link to it, I could trace it back to its source and make contact with the owner of it. It would at least give me someone to talk to..."**_

 _Kurama starts to weave the energy again; however this time he injects a bit of his chakra in an attempt to make contact with whoever generates this power. The voice of a young girl in distress through the newly minted link causes his ears to perk up._

 _"Oh man... What am I going to do?! Minaka refuses to help, and I know my Ashikabi needs surgery. The small patch job they gave him will only slow the pace of when he will eventually die..." A young girl in distress moans in worry as she does not have any means to help her ailing Ashikabi._

 _Deciding to test out the link, Kurama speaks out in his rumbling voice in greeting._

 _ **"Hello! Can you hear me?"** The fox bellowed out._

 _His sudden greeting causes the young girl to jump in her seat next to Naruto's bedside._

 _"Eek! Who-who's there?!" She says out loud._

 _ **"Greetings, young one, my name is Kurama. I'm the current resident of my container Naruto Uzumaki. One suggestion, though: Speak your mind as I doubt you want anyone thinking you're going crazy talking to yourself..."**_ _The Kyuubi snorts with some amusement at the young girl's fright._

 _"Kurama? Container...? Naruto Uzumaki?" She thought, confused._

 _ **"Kurama is my name,"**_ _the Beast says quite cheerfully, well, as cheerful as he could get, that is. "_ _ **I am an animal spirit that is within Naruto Uzumaki, which is the name of the blonde in front of you."**_

 _Uzume shifts her gaze to her Ashikabi resting on a medical bed._

 _"Naruto is his name?" she asks, her tone of voice changing_ _from confusion._

 _ **"**_ _ **Mhm..."** Kurama acknowledges that she is correct._

 _Continuing to prod for information, she asks in a more guarded tone:_

 _"Who are you, though? The situation I have been through has made lose trust in others."_

 _ **"I'm a friend. I have been with Naruto since the day he was born. I can also be a friend to you as well, considering I'm the only one left that knows anything about him..."**_

 _Uzume rubs her chin a little before giving herself a nod and speaking._

 _"While it is against my better judgment to trust a voice in my head. I will put my trust in you for now."_

 _"My name is Uzume, Sekirei number Ten."_

 _ **"Nice to meet you Uzume..."**_

 _After the small introduction, Kurama gets down to business and asks._

 _ **"So... Uzume, what is a Sekirei or this Ashikabi you called**_ _ **Naruto?"**_

 _A smirk like a smile makes its way to her face before thinking of her reply._

 _"You teach me; I teach you."_

* * *

The young girl is bright; she would have made an exceptional kunoichi in our world. The way she carries herself, even though she wasn't a trained combatant for such a long time. Her ability to adapt and kill showed me how quickly she could shut her compassion off, and be a force to be reckoned with, her skills showed maturity and understanding well beyond her years.

If only the kid were able to meet someone like her when he was growing up, his maturity wouldn't have been stunted by some people that wanted just to hold his hand. Too many had filled his head with nonsense. He had no clue how the world around him worked; there were too many fables and fairy tales floating in his head that distracted him daily. The few who did care about him did more harm than good, as he just nodded his head and went headlong into things he couldn't comprehend.

Having her around back then would have meant he would have had someone who cared about him, not because of guilt, or because the Hokage told her so. I can only ponder on the many what-ifs, and how it would have been. It would have been a lot better than what he had during those years growing up.

My orange colored eyes focus in on the tree.

She's becoming more and more like you, kid. After your destruction and my helplessness to stop it, she is picking up the pieces for you, which were discarded by Kaguya, and is slowly mending your soul.

Even when she puts on the mask of indifference and uses her veils to shed blood, she remains that cheerful and upbeat girl. A young woman who hangs onto her heart through the precious love she feels for her lover. If I hadn't got the chance to witness the events she had gone through and some of the choices she had made, I would've thought I was watching a dramatized play.

* * *

 _Memory Recap_

 _The End of Uzume's First Mission_

 _"Kurama..." The young girl thought, trying to keep her hands steady while holding a hot cup of tea._

 **"Whats wrong, Uzume?"** _the old fox asked in concern._

 _"How did Naruto handle his first mission?" she thought, her voice laced with uncertainty._

 _Taking a moment to feel her emotions, the Kyuubi could sense the young girl was under a great deal of emotional and mental distress. It didn't take him very long to put the pieces together, along with that angst-like tone she had._

 **"First time killing?"**

 _A mental nod from her, along with a substantial feeling of regret, filtered through the bond._

 _"I forced someone's husband, a father to his family, to murder his family in cold blood while I used my veils like marionette strings on his body. I made him look them in the eye before forcing him to pull the trigger... I can still hear_ _their pleas for mercy tearing at my soul…. If only he cooperated with us. Minaka wouldn't have given me the order to make it look like a homicide_ _to deflect any connections to him..."_

 _The old fox continued to listen, allowing the young girl to air out her emotions. He knew what the girl was going through; killing someone isn't easy, no matter the situation._

 _"Even though I showered, I can still smell the blood and still feel it on my fingers... Does it get any better, Kurama? Or does it continue to hurt?"_

 _ **"Uzume..."**_ _Kurama's rumbled in understanding._

 _"Did Naruto go through these feelings as well during his time as a shinobi?"_

 _After getting his thoughts together, Kurama put on a calming presence to try to mentor the emotionally hurting young girl. He knew that while he might not be the perfect individual to have someone lean on his shoulder, he still had many decades of experience in the understanding of life and death. The world of the shinobi, even before the age of chakra, was harsh, very harsh to those who fought for survival every day._

 **"To tell you the truth, Naruto tried his hardest to hide everything that hurt him from others. He didn't have a family, so he didn't have too many people to talk to when things bothered him or if a mission affected him more than he let on."** _Taking a breath, Kurama continued speaking._ **"Back then, he and I wouldn't even consider being friends; I guess the better word would be enemies forced to co-exist. He kept up a mask of a smiling idiot that hid his pain well from others, his overwhelming empathy to others kept him from losing his mind to the black and gray world of assassination.** **Our world, at times, was very unkind and cruel; it still surprises me how he turned out the way he did during his younger years.** **"** _The beast rumbled, telling her a little bit of her Ashikabi's past._

 _Looking at her small cup of tea, Uzume continued to listen to the fox's words._

 **"The kid tried his best to ease the burdens and pains of others, even if he didn't always have the solution. He would at least listen and let others vent their hearts to him, even if he had to stand and let someone scream at him.** **Hell, he let someone beat him bloody to protect someone he still considered a friend."**

 _"What should I do, Kurama? The only venture I have to ensure that he will live means I have to take someone else's right to life away; how do I handle this feeling of taking a life?"She thought to herself,_ _a strong feeling of guilt baring heavy on her soul._

 **"You can ease the sense after a while when you get used to it. Just don't allow yourself to enjoy it. There is a difference between duty and killing for fun; I know your conscience hurts for taking life. It is something every man or woman deals with the profession of taking life."** _Taking a small breath, the beast continues to speak with his orange eyes shining with inner understand and compassion._ **"My only advice to you is never losing track of why you're doing it. I know you'r** **e not a mindless** **murderer, Uzume; don't let that world corrupt your morals and soul of why you kill."** Kurama concludes by him giving her a nudge of support through the bond.

 _Leaning back in her chair beside her Ashikabi, Uzume stares up at the ceiling as she slowly closes her eyes._

 _"Will he still love me...? Even though my hands aren't clean anymore?"_

 _The old fox says with reassurance to ease her heart._

 **"Knowing the kid, he will appreciate you more for understanding the world he came from when it comes to dealing death within the shadows. He won't turn your heart away, Uzume."**

 _A small smile graced her lips; the old beast had given her a lot to think about, and while it wasn't the cut-and-dried answer she sought, it at least gave her mind something to think about rather than feeling sorry for herself._

 _"Thank you for listening, Kurama..."_ _she said with more positiveness in her tone,_ _her guilt lessened._

 **"If you ever need someone to talk to or at least listen to your feelings, then don't shy away from speaking to old Kurama about anything!"** _The nine-tails reassured her in a tone of a parent assuring a child he will listen to its woes._

* * *

It took some time, but her guilt slowly receded with us continuing to have talks after each mission. For her to be able to turn to someone who could understand what she was feeling helped her emotional and mental health. I didn't need her trying to hide it as Naruto did in the past; the last thing he needed was to try to take care of an emotionally broken young girl who had seen too much bloodshed or couldn't cope with murder. He would be trying to get his life together after what Kaguya did to him; it would be too much for him to worry each day if Uzume would fall apart entirely on him or if she would be too far gone for his heart to reach hers.

Directing my gaze from the large tree, I reach down and pick up one of the few remaining fragments between my claws, and I stare at it with purpose.

These small glass-like pieces are the only things that keep him asleep. While his body is fully healed, his mind is still trying to repair the damage done to it. To this very day, I again curse Kaguya for what she has done to such a pure soul; the kid didn't need to be the one to take the fury of an angry goddess over what her children did to her such a long time ago.

I gazed at the sheer white shade as I told Uzume that the only option we have to finish the job; outside of letting an unknown amount of years past, would be for another Sekirei to wing herself to him and allow her strength to carry him during his time of need. It's a perplexing problem as this "Minaka" keeps a close eye on her to try to ensure that Uzume won't lead any other one of her kind back to him to see if any will react to him.

 _ **(Deep growl of frustration)**_

Always a human that has to be an unneeded roadblock in the way. But, things were never easy for the kid anyway.

* * *

 _Memory Recap_

 _Understanding Kaguya's Nature_

 _"Tell me, Kurama, why did Kaguya do such a thing to Naruto? Everything I heard so far made me feel this was as personal as you could get with someone without just killing_ _him outright..._ " _Uzume pondered to herself._

 _ **"Kaguya, for an extended period, was sealed away in the moon within our world by her**_ _ **children. Even I don't understand why she went to such extremes when a quick death would have gotten her point across just as much."**_

 _While scratching the back of her head a little, her brown eyes shone with more confusion._

 _"Did she have some grudge against him?" She questioned._

 _ **"I have spent many hours pondering her actions, and it continues to elude me each time… she is a perplexing puzzle that I still haven't gotten any closer to solving. The more I try to understand her, the more warped the conclusion becomes...**_ _ **"**_

 _Her eyes narrow some before she thought in a more heated tone._

 _"Could she just be that cruel and heartless...?"_

 _Giving her a thoughtful nod, the Kyuubi says with a rumble of deep thought in his voice._

 _ **"Kaguya's properties were always complicated. She came from somewhere beyond the stars with the intention of being some would-be savior to our world, if that doesn't tell you about how unstable someone like her is, then I don't know what to say..."**_

 _"It's crazy that Naruto is related to her! She didn't even bat an eyelash or shed a tear for the things she said or did to him!"_

 _A deep hum escapes from the fox's muzzle as he rubs his bottom jaw a little with his left paw._

 _ **"When I used to be the Juubi along with my other siblings, the birth of her children did change her from what she used to be, as she changed into a much kinder person,"**_ _he said, his orange eyes downcast a little._ _ **"It would be their warped sense of purpose to give chakra to humanity on our planet did spiral things out of control; that led to a blood feud all the way to her reawakening."**_

 _Uzume crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed a little in annoyance._

 _"Yeah, a blood feud that put the entire world on his shoulders and he paid the price for it..."_

 _Kurama could only give her a nudge of an agreement through the bond._

 _"It still doesn't mean I won't break her nose, or knock a tooth out of her mouth for what she did, I don't care how much stronger she is than me..." The young girl_ _thought to herself in personal agitation._

 _ **(Deep rumbling like laughter)**_

 **"My, oh my, that sounds so much like what he would have done! The brat hasn't said a word, but I can see he still is very much alive in you!"** _The old fox rumbled with personal appraise. The young girl blushes under the appraise of Kurama, as it made her heart soar with her being positive compared to her sleeping Ashikabi._

 _Mischievousness shone in her eyes before saying,_

 _"Heh," She rubs her nose a little._ " _Does that mean I should start wearing dark orange and do some of the things he did to you~?" She teased the beast with her flashing him a mischievous grin._

 **"Ohh... Let us not get too carried away! One Naruto is enough; I don't think my heart could handle an Uzumaki duo on a daily basis!"** _Kurama bellowed in alarm with him during unknown gestures with his paws._

 _(Giggle)_

 _"Then, I suggest not doing anything to inspire me to prank you~."_

 **"If I did, then I would have only the kid to blame for passing on the pranking bug...! The world doesn't need any more of those!"**

* * *

I could see that Naruto continues to live through her; while we both want him to awaken and be able to embrace his new life, we both also want to ensure that his quality of life would be the best it could get before that happens. Slowly I start walking over to the high tree that sat in the middle of the waters of his mindscape. The sounds of a bird chirping caught my attention as a small white colored bird perched on one of the many limbs started to bounce side to side as it blew a little whistle like a song of happiness.

I couldn't recall if I ever saw a wagtail before, as I was usually hidden away in the mountains or sealed away between containers, so I didn't pay attention to nature that much. My soul was in much turmoil with so much spite and resentment against humanity, so I only cared about hiding or killing those who pressed their luck.

The little bird flew from its perch and landed on my snout as it continued its song. It started a small spring-like dance, flapping its wings and kicking its feet forward.

These Sekirei are an exotic species; they hold such deep levels of compassion and love that humanity will never be able to understand fully, the willingness to put their Ashikabi and family forward. Along with the desire getting along with others had shown me, that these gentle little birds would have been the vision that Hagoromo had in mind when he first tried to give chakra away.

I find it ironic, though; one species figured out a way through advanced evolution for that thorough understanding and they didn't have to be bribed with powers beyond comprehension to get there. While Hagoromo gave people god-like powers and plunged our world into endless bloodshed and mayhem, his hopes were they would somehow come to the same conclusion the Sekirei did.

Although I could never quite understand why my father thought all the way to his deathbed, that chakra was the key; when it did nothing but ensure that people would continue to fight each other for ill-tempered gains and reasons. I could only place it up to the wonders of human error, or believe in something to the point of losing sight of reality.

The white colored wagtail starts to nudge against the side of my face in an affectionate gesture that causes me to smile a little. These are pure souls that don't need to be weaponized by greedy humans. I know how it feels to be innocent once, and be forced overtime to have such loathing and hatred of everything; I can't promise I will protect every one of them, but I know those who wing themselves to my container will have the best of my ability to guide and lead them through life. That is one thing I can promise; they will get the best of me just like they will get the best of him.

It's the least I can do after so many times Uzume put her life on the line to ensure that no one would hurt my container, no matter how strong the person was or how suicidal it sounded or looked. She always had Naruto's interests in her heart, even if it meant being pushed to death's door and beyond.

* * *

 _Memory Recap_

 _A Final Stand_

 _ **"Uzume, whats going on? Why are you forcing yourself out of bed?**_ _ **I still haven't fully replenished your reserves and healed your wounds… That mission to China to save one of your own nearly killed you and your squad. You need to rest, Uzume..."**_ _Kurama rumbled in confusion and worry._

 _"Something is getting ready to happen, Kurama, I can feel it in my Tama. Something massive and angry is heading this way. I don't know why I'm feeling this apprehensive; can't ignore my instincts when it tells me something dangerous is on the horizon..." Uzume thought to herself, still feeling very tired and weak, as she mustered what strength she had to move and change into her combat uniform, her body still wrapped in bloodstained bandages._

 _The fox's brows knit together in confusion, as the link between them made him feel more troubled; what could Uzume be sensing that he wasn't picking up?_

 _ **"What could be coming to attack us, Uzume?"**_ _The fox prodded her to understand. **"I never felt you this tense before..."**_

 _ **(Enraged bird-like shriek.)**_

 _(Sounds of glass shattering.)_

" _Miya…" Uzume thought to herself almost in a trance._

 _It didn't take the nine tails long to put together what was going on._

 _ **"Don't tell me you are going to try to go into battle in your condition?! You barely had time to rest, Uzume! Trying to fight anyone right now would be pure suicide; even Naruto would be forcing you back into bed if he knew just how rough a condition you are in right now!"** Kurama bellowed in protest, his voice causing the inner soulscape of Naruto to rumble slightly._

 ** _(Loud explosions)_**

 _(Sounds of metal breaking off all around)_

 _"I don't have many options left, Kurama. Something has happened to Miya; something has profoundly angered and hurt her to the point that she's going on a rampage! My other teammates haven't gotten out of surgery to be able to assist me in battle. As I doubt we have enough time to plan anything Kurama, it will be the same outcome in the end. I'll have to try to stall Miya with the hope of reasoning with her, or she'll drop this tower on top of Naruto's head and I won't let her do that!"_

 _ **"And you expect me to sit here and watch you go off and die?! I already watched one person who was important to me get destroyed. I don't need to experience that helplessness once again**_ _ **, Uzume**_ _ **!"**_

 ** _(More explosions)_**

 _(Building rocks violently)_

 _"I know, Kurama, I know…"_ _She thought to herself with somberness, "I can very well die, as Miya is beyond my power." A look of determination shines within her brown eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt him, Kurama, not even the pillar of my race… If I'm going to die, then it will be because I decided to do something! I won't run away... I'll meet this threat head-on and protect my Ashikabi with everything I have!"_

" _ **Uzume...You don't need to do this! There has to be another way than going to your grave!"** Kurama's words were becoming more frantic as he spoke._

" _Thank you for everything Kurama," She paused for a moment a small smile on her face. "You're truthfully the father I never had... Give Naruto my love, ok?"_

* * *

That day still lingers and haunts me, it was watching what happened to Naruto all over again, but this time I wouldn't be able to do anything other than spectate. Uzume walked into battle with someone that was beyond what she could handle, even if she wasn't at full strength. It was agonizing to see her beaten down like that, with myself being unable to lend aid or advise in any way, to feel the sorrowful emotions of someone dying. It tore out my heart so many times that I would rather fight Kaguya a million times over than to know how it felt when a pure soul was willing to sacrifice herself for someone else. It was like watching my own kit In Extremis passing on. I know I'm not her father or any blood-related relative; it doesn't mean with the time we spent together I don't consider her like one of my own.

It wasn't until Uzume pleaded at the feet of Miya, so wholly broken and helpless that whatever state that crazed priestess wearing Sekirei was in dissipated. Uzume begged Miya to show her Ashikabi mercy, even offering her life in exchange for his safety. That young girl fought with everything she had in her body and was willing to provide her life as a blood price for my container's survival. How do you even come to grips with watching such a tragic turn of events once again without being able to do anything to prevent it?

 _(Deep sigh)_

No matter how much I told her afterward about how foolish and stupid it was, Naruto would have done the same thing if he were in her place. It's eerie how much they cross paths even though she only knows him through a bond they share and a few stories I have told of him in our past talks.

The Sekirei bond one shares with the spouse is still very much of a mystery to me, no matter how much I try to learn and understand it. I believe this may be what my father envisioned when he gave chakra away to the people of the world. He hoped that people would be able to feel and understand things when words would fail, and have that sense of togetherness like family; much like how Uzume thinks for my container with all her heart.

I still believe in the human I am bound to can even bring peace to an ailing race, maybe these Sekirei are the keys to showing others that peaceful co-existence is possible. You don't need superpowers or weapons of destruction to achieve it; all it takes is a moment when two can become one and want to love that a pure ember can be born. As much I ponder the possibilities, I hope that one day, the peace that Naruto kept deep within his heart may become a reality; it might not be for these warmongering humans, but maybe the Sekirei will be the ones to benefit from his vision of paradise.

 **AND CUT!**

 _ **A/N: I hope everyone has been enjoying the revamp of this story so far, this chapter was more of a sneak peek at some events that will happen within the story. Kind of like how a narrator will show you things, and you have no idea when or where it's going to happen. Or if it just is a flashback.**_

 _ **Second order of business is, I'm looking for an artist that is willing to do some work. If any freelance artist like to make a little extra on doing some artwork for me, just give me a PM, and hopefully, we can work something out.**_

 _ **So, a big question for my readers, how do you like it to continue? I can go through a much slower pace and show a lot of things Uzume would be going through, Or I can time skip it about one year up to the Sekirei plan being launched with Uzume bringing Naruto to Izumo Inn. Either side of the story I don't mind to write, but it doesn't hurt to see where everyone's interests would be when it comes to how things will go. Just give me either a Review or a PM on that question.**_

 _ **As always, I'll see everyone in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto" Normal Speech

 _"Naruto..."_ Thoughts

 **"Naruto!"** Characters are shouting, Kurama speaking, Sekirei incantations.

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto nor Sekirei, all rights to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: After quite a lot of requests to push the story into the Sekirei plan, here's the first chapter of the main story! Not a lot will be going on with Naruto, outside of regular family interactions with his Sekirei in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Maison Izumo_

 _Mid-afternoon_

 _-One Year and Six Months Later-_

After spending a year sleeping deeply in a coma caused by the ill-tempered rabbit goddess, Kohona's former hero awakened into a world that wasn't his own. With his memories still fragmented and having no valid purpose other than to exist. It's was up to the Sekirei that share his life to show him a new way to live, beyond what he can and can't remember, and instill into him the aspirations that once driven him during his time as a shinobi that made the Jinchuriki such a force to be reckoned with.

 _"Strength comes from protecting what is precious to us; without something precious, we're truly alone in the world."_

 _"Precious… Precious?! **I have nothing left that would be even considered that!** Takehito was taken from me as everything else was... Imagine if you will Uzume. Everything that you labored to create, suddenly were to vanish without a trace? You no longer exist! My heart no longer beats the same as yours… I lost my innocents such a long time ago, such notions like everything will get better is nothing more than a dream..."_

 _"Then you're allowing your pain to shut your feelings from everything! The world isn't that black and white Miya!"_

 _"You couldn't ever understand the depths of my hurting heart…!"_

 _"Don't I? I caused nothing but suffering to so many families that crossed Minaka! I did an untold amount of harm to ensure that someone I love will be saved from harm! You can't stroke the brush into the same red paint and expect it to be any different."_

 _"And you believe the foolish human beliefs that time heals all wounds? ...It doesn't work like that. The wound remains, in time, the mind protects the sanity by covering them over, and the pain lessens to a degree, but it's never gone… You don't know anything about true suffering until you're staring at yourself in a mirror broken beyond comprehension with tears streaming down your face, as you beg and plead to yourself to hang on and remind strong. **That** is the definite of pain..."_

 _"One of the many lessons my Ashikabi has taught me that anyone can overcome sorrow and suffering, you simply need someone to show you the way. I may not have be alive during the most difficult times of your life; it doesn't mean that I haven't forgotten the lessons you taught me about being a Sekirei… You told us so many times that we do things for the purity of love and even die for it. Isn't that what made us so special and different from others? To be driven by the goal of love and cherish the families we build with our wings?"_

The voices become muffled and unintelligible with loud explosions and screams of people in panic.

Shaking his head a few times to break himself from the self-induced trance, Naruto brings his left hand onto the side of his face as he tries to ease the rush of feelings and emotions that came to him when his mind would bring up that day. A day he has no memory of, but somehow can recall with him hearing the arguments of Uzume and Miya, two people that had completely different views of what pain was.

Two people who also became his Sekirei, and were living under the same roof together with him. How they co-exist with each other without any hard feelings were beyond his understanding, although, he can't shake the feeling that he had encountered someone who was just like Miya, so full of pain that life had no more value; only the sense of devastation was left from such a harsh experience.

After collecting himself, he shifts in his sitting position upon the back steps that led into the large backyard of Maison Izumo. He continues to watch Miya and Uzume still deep within a spar as they continued to practice swordsmanship katas or a martial arts. As their attacks rang out loudly in the air when there blades would connect, or the sound of flesh hitting flesh if one of them were to score a punch or kick through the others guard.

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, or that is the name my Sekirei call me. I'm eighteen years old living at a place called Maison Izumo, an old Inn on the outskirts near the farmlands of Japan. I... I have no memory that I can recall of my past, my wives have told me that I was in an unfortunate accident that left me in a coma for over a year, with me waking up only five months ago."_

Fiddling with a wooden blunted knife that sat beside him with the way he would twirl it between his fingers, his blue eyes continue to lazily track the fast movements of his Sekirei still going at it. The power and energy he felt through the blows would quickly kill an average person; it was a good thing he wasn't considered normal, or he would feel nervous watching this spar, then the bidding excitement that filtered throughout his being that pushed him forward to join in the action.

 _"While I can't recall if I was married before my accident, Uzume, my first Sekirei, had told me that I was a particular case of her finding me when I was severely wounded, and near death. Just trying to think of anything beyond waking up in a hospital bed just draws a considerable blank within my head. Who was I before the accident? Was I just some high school student on his way to school? A homeless man? Some criminal? These are the thoughts that plague my mind at times with me unable to recall my past… Then, there is the fact I'm married to more than one woman. Something that Miya, my second Sekirei, has told me that I am what you called an **'Ashikabi,'** an extraordinary person to an alien race of women that came from outer space. As crazy as it sounds, the feeling in my heart tells me that I haven't lost my mind or suffering from extreme brain damage. To anyone else, I would be labeled as a player, but as Miya told me, it's ubiquitous for Sekirei to build large families around one man."_

The former shinobi could only sigh. The idea that he would more likely have a lot more women to join his bed and household was a bit intimidating, as Seo Kaoru, a friend of Miya's, once told him that trying to take care and keep one woman happy was hard enough. But to take care a small clan of women and kids, the older man didn't pity him one bit if he ended up adding more Sekirei to his growing family tree.

 _"After my awakening, I came to find that a weird game created by a man calling himself Minaka Hiroto was already in play; a hundred and six Sekirei was released all over Japan with each of them looking for their "Ashikabi.' As the rules of this game state, you had to fight until you were the last one left. The winner would be allowed to keep their Sekirei, even though Miya has told me that hostilities of this planet would make it impossible for a Sekirei flock to nest here. She has already talked about taking the Sekirei mothership and venturing elsewhere in the universe for another home..."_

A lot of planning has been spoken between them during his time at Maison Izumo; he remembered how Uzume agreed that it would be for the best that they leave. As much as it would pain Miya, she knew that not every Sekirei was going to be able to grow and have a family with how hateful things would become in the future. Many of them wouldn't even come out alive during this fight that has been tearing up Japan, if some of them already didn't get killed, or captured by other factions or nations during the melees.

 _"Miya's putting a lot of trust into me, a person that has nothing, other than a name and a fragmented past. ...Can I be this Ashikabi that she holds in such high regard? Even though the very thought scares me, I still have this feeling deep in my heart that I know I am up to the task to be the husband they want me to be."_

A loud clang brings him from his thoughts as he could see Uzume and Miya stand within a deadlock with the way their blades were pressed against each other. Getting up from his sitting position, the orange short sleeve shirt and black shorts wearing blonde made his way into the fenced in backyard. He could easily feel the competitiveness between both women, with the overall mood being tense and thick enough to cut with a knife.

 **"Oi,** you two sure you aren't trying to terminate each other?" The young man calls out to them.

"Nah, Miya and I are just playing~." The white veil wearing Sekirei says with playfulness in her tone, disengaging from her opponent.

"Are you ready to continue with the session Naruto?" The Miko dressed woman questioned with her bringing her wooden bokken down to her side.

"Mhm!" He excitedly agrees with him bringing his wooden knife into a reverse grip, and sliding his legs and bending his knees.

"I'm ready for whoever wishes to spar with me!"

Both women look at each other before they share a grin and bring their attention back to him, the action causes the blonde to nearly slipping out of his ready stance.

"Uh… Ladies?" Naruto asks with unease creeping into his tone, giving them a look of growing nervousness.

Like a bell being rung that would signal the next round, both of them quickly and suddenly rush him, as the young man had to awkwardly dodge and weave between strikes that nearly came close a few times of splitting the front of his shorts wide open.

 **"Hey! I need that you know!"** He yelped out in surprise of nearly losing his package with him blocking a few incoming swipes.

"Then you have to dodge quicker than that Naruto! You think any other Sekirei is going to care if they take your man card away.~" Uzume says with a tease with her bringing her veiled katana into a two-hand grip.

"Well, if you don't want to lose what makes you a male, move faster, I know you can handle this kind of situation!" Miya barks with more authority as she rushes forward with her spinning the wooden katana between her fingers in preparation to strike.

Dodging and parrying strikes with his wooden knife that seems to come all over the place, with both of Sekirei continue to push him in combat, while to anyone else watching this would be very extreme in the form of training. With no one would be very surprised to see the blonde get gutted like a trout, this kind of thing was what got Naruto's excitement to build; this is what makes his blood pump and gives him such a thrill for combat.

 _"I may have lost my memories, and I'm not sure if those same memories will return. If they ever return. But, I can say the tradeoff doesn't feel wrong though, I got a place to live and two lovely women that love me, while I'm not in any pain. Maybe, my past just has to remain buried until it decides I'm ready for the truth...?"_

* * *

In a hollowed out hidden room within Maison Izumo, a perverse giggle could be heard, if you knew where to look. Matsu, the self-dubbed Sekirei of wisdom, watched the party continue to train together unaware of them being spied upon by her.

"Well, the blonde is some tasty eye candy...~" The glasses wearing Sekirei purred. "If only I could have some alone with Naru-tan..." Matsu sighed to herself, remembering last few attempts where she got chased away by Miya along with a heavy dose of the wooden paddle across her bum.

Crossing her arms, a small frown like pout forms on her face at the thought of just wanting to have friendly 'experimentation with the young man. Why Miya had to be still such a cock block was beyond her understanding.

Typing away at her keyboard an imprint of Maison Izumo appears on her screen.

"I know Naru-tan has a strong potential to be my Ashikabi, although, Professor Sahashi's kids are also within that same category. Too bad they'll so busy with school for me to see if I could get a stronger reaction from either of them, as I know Yukari would love to have an evening of girl on girl experimentation.~" The perverted Sekirei gushed with a bit of drool sliding out of the corner of her mouth at the thoughts.

Wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her pink colored dress, she pressing another black button on her keyboard, the large screen goes back to the backyard with Naruto giving Uzume an intense kiss on the lips that causes the girl to swoon. Before he turned his attention to Miya and repeated the action that causes the older Sekirei knees to buckle slightly.

"With a body like that, he's making a compelling argument..." Matsu says in a low tone quite huskily, biting her lower lip while a deep blush appeared on her face, her orange colored eyes drinking in his sweaty muscular body. "I Just need to get him alone to see how strong I'll react, if only number one weren't such a pain to allow nature to take its course, I would have already made my choice by now..." Her glasses take on an unknown shine, with her expression becoming more sly as she giggles to herself. "If Naruto is indeed my Ashikabi, then I'll get that experiment with him! Miya may beat me into a coma, at least I know I won't die a virgin!~"

Like the voyeuristic person she was, she continued to watch them spar; small excitable moans would utter from her lips at the way Naruto would slide his t-shirt off showing that muscular chest, that confident grin upon his face, or how his blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight while drenched in his own sweat.

"Oh… My… I don't know how long I can control myself… If he keeps doing that; I'll just have to find a way to nudge Miya out of the way. I am a lady of science, and science demands that I 'examine him thoroughly' and discover all his secrets…!"

* * *

 _Random Rooftop_

 _Down Town Tokyo_

Sekirei number three, Kazehana, was a woman that a lot of men wished they could be with and women wished they could be like in body and looks.

She was a slender woman around the height of 5'7" wearing a short purple Chinese dress that clung to her body, giving a generous view of her enormous breasts, slight curves, and some of her toned stomach. A matching pair of purple heels that helped to show off her long slender legs. Her long purple hair tied up with a single purple ribbon, which flowed gently in the breeze. The wind using Sekirei sat on a ledge with a single large bottle of saki in hand, taking a few small sips from the bottle now and then, watching cars come and go, and people go about their everyday business.

Raising her Saki bottle up like to toast someone, she says to herself in a dull tone.

"Here's to another day of bloodshed... And random acts of violence... As more of my people die for Minaka's fabricated lie." With Kazehana taking a big swig from her bottle of saki.

After getting her fill. She sits the bottle down next to her, as her mind starts to contemplate once again the madness that is the Sekirei-plan.

 _"Once upon a time, you were a good man Minaka. Where did things go so wrong, that you tossed away your dignity as a man, and become a fragment of your former self?_ Kazehana thought to herself as lingering emotions she once had for him shifted through her light brown eyes.

 _"One time I truly wanted you to wing me and become my Ashikabi, but you couldn't let it go, could you Minaka? You had to push for your precious 'Sekirei plan' even though your plan proposes self-extinction, is that you truly wanted. To see us die, to see me dead as well?"_ A downcast sulk overcomes her, as the wind softly ruffles her hair, like a mother trying to comfort a troubled child.

Before she could lift the Saki bottle up to take another draft, a loud bang rang out from nearby, as something went through the Saki bottle causing it to bust. The sudden sound of glass shattering brings Kazehana out of her innermost thoughts, as her instincts take over with her going on high alert.

"Good day, 03" The slight deep voice of a young man behind her greeted her with a false curtsy.

Turning around, Kazehana was greeted with the sight of a blonde haired man with his short blonde hair slicked back wearing a red tailored suit of a red jacket, a white buttoned up dress shirt, a black tie neatly tied around his neck, and long red slacks. Wearing black dress shoes and a pair of black leather finger-less fighting gloves on his hands, his green eyes that gleamed at her that spoke of ill intentions.

"What do you want little boy?" Kazehana questioned with disinterest as she tosses the top part of the broken bottle off the building.

Amebane smirks a little and says. "You know why I am here Kazehana. Master Higa has decreed that tonight is the night that you finally get your wings, and for him to be balls deep inside of you by the end of the evening." He finishes with a slight chuckle and a perverted leer.

With a slight sigh, as she knew it was just a feeble attempt to get into her head. She knew sooner or later some arrogant Ashikabi would set his sights on her, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to be outdone by a child trying to be a man.

"I hope it isn't you then... Considering you already have a man pumping you deeply in the ass already.~ 'I am a big girl... I want to be the only one that gets to play with the big boy toy.~'" Kazehana says in a teasing voice and brings her left hand up to her left eyelid and drops it down slightly as she sticks her tongue out.

Grunting slightly, Amebane's face slowly morphed into an angry scowl. He has heard all the jokes before; it only got worst when he found out that his Ashikabi was willing to play for both teams depending on the situation. To make it even worst in his mind, his Ashikabi has already been talking with him about giving him a 'promotion' for all the hard work he has done, something the young man did not want from the older man.

"Oohhh... you got jokes, do you?" The tailored dressed Sekirei slowly starts to say before getting interrupted by Kazehana.

"Hit it, Higa! One more time! Pump my brakes like a lust filled freak...!~" Kazehana says in a singsong like voice.

"You seriously think I'll let-" Amebane tries to speak again before getting cut off by Kazehana again.

"I'm just a bachelor, Looking for a partner~ Someone who knows how to ride, without falling off.~"

With his face slowly turning red from anger and embarrassment, he could hear the laughter from his other teammates through his earpiece. He grits his teeth together, the veins in his face slowly started to pop out.

"I will never let-" The short-haired man tried to speak, but Kazehana continued her song.

"Gotta be compatible, Takes me to my limits~ So boy when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off~."

Balling his hands into fists, Amebane's gunmetal Grey battle aura sparked to life around him as his rage was being pushed to the boiling point.

"You're just like that goth bitch! And her pink haired slut of a friend! Higa will never! Fu-" The fist type tried to defend himself as Kazehana continued her song.

"If you're horny, let's do it.~ Ride it, my pony.~ My saddle's waiting, come, and jump on it.~" With Kazehana blowing him a kiss and a wink at the end.

With a yell of pure rage, Amebane charges Kazehana. His patience and self-control were utterly gone with Kazehana's singing about him getting fucked in the ass.

 **"I don't care if Master Higa wants you! I'm going to fucking kill you, you bitch!"**

With a slight jump, Amebane tries to pick up more momentum with his right fist raised back with the focused intention to wipe Kazehana from existence. As he brings his fist down onto were Kazehana was sitting, she just slides off the ledge and falls off the building as the attack missing its mark, causes a big explosion taking out the shelf and part of the siding of the building and tossing up dust and smoke into the air.

"Fucking bitch..." Number 13 grunts out as his temper were still at an all-time high.

"If you want to get nasty, baby.~ First, we'll show and tell, till I reach your ponytail.~"

Kazehana continues her little song while the smoke above clears, looking up, he could see Kazehana above him in the air with her hands together, with a compressed sphere of wind. A death sphere that was the size of a standard beach ball, which she shot forward like a bullet straight at him. Before he could dodge it, it expands then explodes into smaller orbs as they start to home in on him; thinking quickly, Amebane began to ducking for his life as each ball buzzes past him and blows up violently if it hits something.

"Lurk all over and through you baby.~ Until we reach this stream.~" Kazehana says behind him, with her left hand touching the back of his head. That causes a shocked look to flash through his face, with him trying to turn around quickly; before he could bring his fist back to attack. He was suddenly unable to move a muscle; his eye adjusts to finally notices a sphere of wind around him keeping him contained from moving an inch.

"You'll be on my Jockey team.~" She finishes her song with a gesture of her hand; the cocky young man was sent flying off the building into the streets below. A scream of rage left his lips all the way down before the sphere exploded after making contact with the ground below, kicking up asphalt and dust into the air and filling the area with smoke.

After a few moments of pushing broken asphalt and other debris off his body, he coughs a few times to get rid of the dust from his lungs. Number 13 could only glare with complete malice and hatred in his green eyes, veins in his face popping out again to show his frustration. He watches Kazehana look down on him from the broken building, as she slowly goes into a stretch and floats in a sitting position with her crossing her legs, an amused expression on her face, blowing him a kiss.

 _"Those guys better hurry up, and get into position! There is only so much I can take... before I just terminate her the first chance I get!"_ Amebane silently rages within his mind. He could only glare hatefully at Kazehana, with her having the high ground, there isn't a thing he could do to turn the tables at the moment. Without it leading to his termination or death at her hands.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _Hiyamakai Hospital_

 _CEO Private Office_

Higa Izumi, many would consider him an upstart opportunist. Taking the reins of Hiyamakai Enterprises and its many medical and other pharmaceutical ventures from his ailing father before his death, he was a very quick-witted and ruthless businessman; that he seeks to build his empire within the vastness of the world markets.

A man of above average height of 5'8, within his mid to late 20s, with dark brown eyes and short dark brown slightly spiky hair combed back in the professionalism of his station. He wore a well-tailored white suit of a white jacket with a buttoned-up Grey undershirt a black tie neatly fastened around the collar, white slacks, and a pair of well-polished black leather shoes, The everyday look of a man of high business class.

Going through the motions of signing paperwork, or firing those that don't produce the proper numbers he is looking for, Higa was a man that takes everything you got and gives very little in return. The loud buzzer of his intercom on his very desk brings him out of his daily grind of paperwork and mumbling curses under his breath, for those that try to ask for pointless things like a pay raise or a day off.

Pressing the red button, the CEO says in a gruff slightly agitated tone for being interrupted.

"It better be an important matter of business, or don't waste my time!"

A female voice replies.

 _ **"Your next client is here..."**_

Very well… Send him in."

Taking his finger off the button, he leans back into his chair, with him crossing his legs. After a few minutes pass, the door to his office opens with a ragtag looking man walks in, with torn and dirty clothes and long matted and greasy-hair of someone that may a well been sleeping in a dumpster. The homeless looking man takes a seat at one of the leather seats in front of Higa's large mahogany desk as the older man looked quite spooked.

"Well, you asked for me. What is it that you need to tell me?" The businessman questions his informant.

"Mr. Higa, I come to tell you about a monster that recently appeared!"The homeless man says with a building excitement.

"Monster? Pft, did you walk in on one of number four's bloodbaths…" He quickly dismisses as nonsense, since number four tends to leave a lot of bodies in her wake.

"No! It wasn't that weird girl in black; it was someone different… She had honey blonde colored hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a samurai breastplate with her right arm covered in metal. I could barely make out the long Chinese dress she wore underneath it from that darkened alley, outside of her open toe sandals.

Looking quite bored, Higa made a motion with his left hand of wanting the informant to speed up his reason for being here. So far, just sounded like any other Sekirei.

"Get to the point! I don't have all day to listen to you ramble about some random Sekirei..."

Y-Ye-Yes Mr. Higa!" The hobo says with humility, before clearing his throat. "She had large bone like wings!" This tidbit got a look of interest from the CEO, as so far. No Sekirei has shown any unique characteristic indeed, outside of having different skills.

"Bone like wings you say?" Higa asks in interest.

The poor man shakes his head up and down rapidly.

"I saw her gut men and women alike; I still have nightmares of them stuck like a pig on a split..."

"Anything else?"

"She can use them to fly, and she has shown abilities to be able to make more of herself."

Giving the old man a look of disbelief, before saying.

"Copies of herself?

 **"Yes!** She just put her hands together and poof there was a huge group of her!" The old man says with him excitedly making a cross gesture with his hands.

A small pause passed through the room as Higa looks at the gutter rat in front of him, apart of him just wanted to scoff such a story and blame it on him wasting his money on Saki and women. But, something about hearing this winged Sekirei grabbed his interest. He still didn't have access to the MBI database, and when it comes to Minaka, he won't put it past him on doing experiments on these aliens.

"All right… Say that I believe you, and that is a big stretch. How will you be able to prove that such a girl exists? My employees have been combing all over the city for stray Sekirei, and I have yet to hear about such a person."

"If you can get anything that I can record with, I'll be more than happy to bring back proof!"

Giving the old hobo a hard stare that told he wouldn't just hand something over without reason.

"And if I was to give you such an item, how do I know it won't be filled with the wrong kind of material..."

Waving his dirty hands in front of him, he says with confidence that he wouldn't do such a thing.

"You can trust me, Mr. Higa! Why would I record, when my usual spot behind the local strip club gives me enough naked women to stare at~." With him drooling a little on that statement.

 _ **(Deep Sigh)**_

"Fine, I'll have one of my men deliver it to you tomorrow."

"You won't regret this Mr. Higa, I promise!"

"Now, if there is nothing else for you to speak to me about, I would kindly ask you to leave and maybe consider a shower the next time you visit..."

Giving the business tycoon a rapid nod and a bow, the older man quickly stands from his seat and immediately makes his way to the door, before opening and closing it behind him.

Turning his chair around, he gazes out of the large windows of his private office as he stares out into the now slowly setting sun.

"An unknown Sekirei that has unusual powers." The man mused. "While that old drunk is as crackpot as the rest of some of my informants, he still delivers good information. I won't toss out his story just yet until he can prove to me that such a Sekirei even exists…"

His eyes narrow, as his brown eyes, peer into the distant staring at Tetio tower.

"I won't put it past you Minaka, you were already willing to unleash a horde of aliens from outer space, you let loose some monster is right up your alley. You crazed buffoon..." Higa mumbles to himself as he continues to gaze out into the horizon as the sun started to dip from the sky slowly.

* * *

 _Back with Naruto_

After spending most of the morning and afternoon training with his Sekirei, they decided to take a break for the day with the three of them relax within the warm waters of the Maison bathhouse. Leaning against the large tub as the waters slowly ease the tension from his joints, Naruto sighed a content sigh with how relaxed he was feeling as he could feel one of his Sekirei pour a bucket of warm water over his head, with both of them taking a seat either side of him.

"Feels good to relax after a long day of training!" The young man says with a fist pump.

"You're progressing quite well my Ashikabi," Uzume says with her poking his forehead with two of her fingers. "Just don't let it get to your head just yet~."

"I have to agree with number 10, such remarkable progress, you even starting to counter some our attacks just by muscle memory alone." The purple haired woman appraised him.

"Heh heh, what can I say, I'm awesome!" Naruto tooting his own horn a little.

An amused giggle was shared between the two ladies before Miya decided to burst his bubble before it inflated to legendary levels.

"Awesome only counts when you can beat one of us in a serious spar. As of right now, you haven't quite been able to do that."

As quickly as his pride swelled, it deflated with that jab.

"Hey… I try very hard you know..." Naruto says with his ego deflating as he crosses his arms against his chest and goes into a pout.

A random splash of water hitting him in the face causes him to stumble a little as he coughs and pats his chest a little from the random rush. Turning to his right, he sees Uzume staring back at him with that cat ate the canary-like smile.

"Hey-" He ends up getting cut off with another splash volley.

Shaking his head left to get the water out of his eyes rapidly, he glares playfully at the brunette.

"Oh.. going to be like that huh."

"Don't even know what you are talking about~."

"Let's see how you handle this!" Naruto exclaims with him bringing his muscular arm back to give her one in return before he was blindsided by water coming from his left, that caused him to blink owlishly before his eyes narrowed playfully.

"You too Miya!?"

 _(Giggle)_

"Don't even know what you are talking about..."

Before he could counter-attack, they suddenly start pushing large amounts of water at the young man as he was once again assaulted by water and giggles of his flock mates.

"Hey!-" He tries to speak between getting dunked on. "Double teaming is illegal!"

"You certainly don't mind that when we do other activities..." Miya utters quite coy about the statement.

"Those activities are normally fun for everyone! Not just me getting molested by bath water!" The blonde protested with the way he covered up his face.

"Just means you have to figure out to fight back huh Naruto~," Uzume says with her playfully ribbing her Ashikabi, reminding him what she said earlier about other ways of fighting back.

It didn't take long before water was thrown about as each of them enjoyed the water fight. As the flock of Naruto Uzumaki continued with their daily routine of finding ways to amuse themselves during their downtime. After a bit of roughhousing with Naruto taking the offensive and giving each of them a quick dunk under the warm water, they settle down and help each other bathe with soap and shampoo was lathered up upon their bodies.

"Hey Miya," Naruto asks, starting up another conversation, while he rubs his fingertips through the shampoo into his hair. "I have been meaning to ask you something for quite a while."

"What is it my husband?" She replied with a look of interest on her face.

"Who's Takehito?" He asks simply.

An awkward pause filter between them suddenly with Miya giving him an unreadable expression, while she was winged and now considered married; she still had a rough time talking about, or bringing up the person who she spent twenty years of her life with, considering the unknown circumstances which he mysteriously died under."

"Miya?" Naruto asks in concern with him feeling mix emotions through the bond.

"Takehito..." She began to say, with her biting her lower lip trying to find the right words to say about her former husband.

"He was a close friend… That I lived with during my awakening."

"A friend?" He tilts his head to the side a little.

"Mhm… He helped me out when it came to adapting to the lifestyle of this planet and was once an adjuster to the little feathers during their younger years."

"Were you two close Miya?" Naruto prods lightly with him pushing the conversion, his own curiously peaking.

No reply from the older woman as she fiddles with her fingers uncomfortably.

"He's still a sore subject for all of us Naruto," Uzume cutting in, getting a look of relief from Miya. "He was like family to some of us, professional, but at times very kind." She looks down at the water in somberness. "His death hurt a lot of us when none of us knows how he died, only Minaka knows with him being the last person around him before he went missing..."

Looking back at Naruto, Uzume could see a look that almost seemed like he felt guilty, like he may have come between them and broke up a close relationship.

"No Naruto you didn't become a third wheel or anything, Miya loves you greatly, and that won't change. You were the person that helped to bring her back from her inner misery."

"Than those visions, I seen lately in my dreams were around the time Takehito went missing?" Naruto mused out loud, with him dumping another bucket of water onto his head to rinse the shampoo out.

That tidbit of information caused both women to give him a look of surprise as they hoped that unfortunate situation would have stayed between the three of them if you counted Kurama.

Thinking for a moment, Uzume puts on a smile and leans into his side.

"Miya will tell you the entire story when she feels she can. Just like me, Takehito isn't an easy subject to talk about."

Looking at Miya for a moment, Naruto wraps his left arm around the waist of the Sekirei queen, as she starts to scoot closer to him and lays her head against his shoulder, with Naruto gently strokes her back in a gesture of fondness and comfort. While they made small talk about training and other plans for tomorrow, voices of the past caress his senses with his vision zoning out as he was once again brought back to a place in time that causes a lot of emotional hardship to his Sekirei, with their voices once again in conflict.

 _"Why do you continue to bar my path number 10?! That scum isn't worth your life to protect! He threw away Takehito's life like it meant nothing to him! Why do you continue to persist in trying to fight me."_

 _"Why do you still think I'm trying to save him?! My Ashikabi is still in danger of you tearing this building down! I'm trying to get you to see reason Miya, but you're still unable to see past your pain that I am just trying to keep my loved one safe..."_

 _"If you keep becoming such a hindrance to me, I won't hesitate of ending your life…! I may be charged with protecting you once an upon a time by our people, It doesn't mean those protections will stay my blade from your crest..."_

 _"You wouldn't be the Miya we all love and know, without being a complete pain in the ass~."_

* * *

 _Back with Kazahana_

The sounds of explosions rang out everywhere, angry shouts of people echoed throughout the sector of the city. Buildings crumbled and the panicked shrieks of those trying to flee the fighting filled the air.

 _"I can't believe this! She isn't even trying, number three has been kicking our asses, and she's already terminated four of us!"_ Amebane thought to himself in disbelief as the situation has soured dramatically.

With an angry grunt, he was ready to explode with the amount of frustration in the losing situation he was in, with him watching from afar the remaining members of his team try to fight number 3. Everything they thought up failed. Plans they put together in advance to outmaneuver her failed. Kazehana kept pace and quickly made them all look like idiots with the smallest of efforts, and it was pissing him off more than anything.

One more explosion rocked the city streets as the pained cries of his teammates brought his attention back to the situation at hand. Before he could once again jump into the fray, he felt himself unable to move with the well-dressed Sekirei starting to feel a lot of pressure around his chest and head, his ability to breath slowly halting.

"Wh.. what is this?" Number 13 questioned trying to move.

"An interrogation little boy.~" Kazehana says as she floats down in front of him. " _ **Now**_ you will tell me what your master is planning..." Seriousness laced heavy in her tone.

"Fu..Fuck. Yo..u.." Amebane croaks out with some difficulty.

"The move I am using on you will force every bit of air out of your lungs... As it will also act as a barrier preventing you from breathing any in. Unless you want to hear your ribs snap under pressure and die a slow death of oxygen deprivation, I suggest that you drop the tough guy act and tell me what I want to know. I killed many people long before you were even a thought, and I continued to do so during my time on this planet. Adding your face to a long list of nameless faces that see me at night isn't going to bother me, nor will I lose any sleep over it. You would be another victim of your stupidity..." Kazehana utters with no emotion in her words.

Trying to struggle and flare his energy to break free, Amebane attempted to kick the air in desperation. Kazehana kept him easily bound as she applied more pressure, with him felting an enormous amount of weight pushing down on his chest.

Coughing and choking as raspy like sounds was all he could say.

"You got five minutes before the pressure either pops or crushes your lungs, or you slowly gag to death from the lack of air. I will ask you again... What does Higa have planned?"

Continuing to cough and gag for air as the slight cracking sounds of his ribs being squeezed. His diaphragm was pushed in forcefully in as his instincts screamed at him to surrender and prolong his life to escape.

"O..oo..kk..! **Ok! I give up number three!** I'll tell you what you want to know... But I won't be able to if you bust my insides like a balloon!" Amebane gasps out in desperation.

Kazehana's light brown eyes glow slightly as she loosens her grip on him, but still keeps him firmly bound from moving.

"Then talk. I don't have all day." Kazehana says with placing her hand on her hip as she waits for the young Sekirei to spill his guts finally.

"Higa wanted us to fight you and deal enough damage to force you to run to a charted path forty-five miles northwest from here. There we would swarm you and deal enough damage to render you unable to protect yourself from being winged by him..." Amebane explains while taking a few big gulps of air.

"How do I know you are even telling the truth? How do I know this isn't lipped service to stop me from making you puke up your internal organs in the most painful of ways...?" Kazehana's tone becomes rougher as her light brown eyes take on a more emotionless gleam.

"I..I... I Swear to you on my crest that what I told you is the truth!" The blonde Sekirei exclaims in pure fear of his life giving her an extensive eyed look.

After a long pause passed between them, with Kazehana continuing to stare at him in a way as if judging if his words were exact; she breaks the silence with her judgment, with her nodding slightly.

"I will believe you this time little boy. But it does not mean you are off the hook though..." A smile slowly starts to form on Kazehana's lips.

"Wha... What are you going to do?!" He nearly screamed in fear.

"Oh nothing, Just making sure to tuck you in and say goodnight...~," The wind user says with her giving him a wink.

Before Amebane could ask what she meant about good night, he felt a lot of pressure on his head and spine, before he suddenly felt his head jerk back forcefully. His eye rolls back into his skull, and he hits the ground unconscious. As he joins the few surviving members of his crew into the realm of unconsciousness.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out as a sigh.

"I'm going to have to speed up my search for my Ashikabi; I won't let such men think they can beat me down and shackle me," The wind mistress mused to herself. "I always envisioned that I would be swept fall my feet, and into a pleasurable honeymoon.~" She giggled to herself, as her body started to glow with a greenish white energy; with her beginning to rise from the ground, into the air. With a small burst, she flies off into the growing evening, to look for other ventures of fun or to seduce the latest bar hop for a bottle of Saki.

* * *

 _Maison Izumo Kitchen_

 _Early Evening_

"Naruto, could you give me a hand with getting some of these pans ready for dinner?"

"Sure thing Miya! Where do you need me to start at?"

"Fill a few of pots with water and set it on the stove, while Uzume and I will start prepping the meat. If you can peel some carrots and potatoes that would cut our workload down a great deal, as we won't have to keep jumping back and forth between things."

"You got it!"

After a time of unwinding, and quickly drying and getting dressed, the leading ladies of Maison Izumo start to busy themselves in the large kitchen of the inn, as the evening begins to approach, the sounds of slicing and dicing fills the air with the aroma of spices and other delicious treats in the early stages of being prepared. Humming a small tune to himself, Naruto sets to complete the minor tasks to help ease the burdens of the culinary arts, with him assisting the best way he can. After filling some pots up with hot water and setting them on the large gas stove, he turns on the gas and lights it with a match that is usually kept in a small drawer near the stove.

After that was finished, he walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door, and pulls out a few bags of carrots and a large sack of potatoes from the crisper on the bottom shelf with him lugging it over to the sink to begin washing them, before he could peel them. Reaching into a drawer beside the sink, he fiddles with the contents inside until he finds your standard everyday peeler as he begins his work, each peeled item would be placed onto a cutting board, which Uzume would start slicing up to pour into one of the many pots that were waiting on the stove.

After working some time with his thoughts to occupy his mind, he decides to ask what his other Sekirei felt about him winging more than just what he had.

"Uzume, what do you truly feel about me winging anymore Sekirei?" Naruto asks, while still keeping a focus on his work. "If you or Miya don't wish for me to do so, I am quite happy just to have you both."

After chopping up a slab of meat into chunks, she grabs another one recently prepared by Miya and continues to slice through it like a skilled surgeon. The white house robe wearing brunette glances at the orange tank top, and black sweat pant wearing blonde for a moment, before dumping the meat into a large circular skillet.

"Truthfully, I don't mind if we gain a few more family member," Uzume says while grabbing a spice bottle and gives a few fish that were just filleted a pinch of salt. "We still need to restock the ship with supplies, so that would mean that we would have to pool in everything we can earn to be able to leave safely. If we can get a few of the elemental using Sekirei, that would be a huge help to our cause." She says with her passing Miya a tray of seasoned salmon.

"I do appreciate that you are willing to just have us as your Sekirei, but I hope you won't turn away a young feather if she is indeed having a natural reaction to you..." The Miko dressed woman remarks with her adding onto it what Uzume has said.

"It just feels odd that I'm pretty much building a family of just girls," Naruto says as Uzume playfully cuts him off.

"Just girls?" She slyly comments with a growing grin. "I hope you aren't saying you might swing the other way; you do remember that our genders change depending on your sexual orientation, you don't want to wake up in the morning next to a group of horny men do you?~."

An uncomfortable shutter goes up and down his spine with his face going into a sickly green coloration. Just the thought of his Sekirei suddenly becoming men and them want him to spoon them, nearly caused his stomach to lurch whatever he had for lunch earlier in the day.

"Uhh… You're so wrong for that Uzume… And I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto glared at her with a twitch of his brow. "I didn't want either you two feel like I was some player trying to use the situation and your peoples need for an Ashikabi." He says with sincerity.

"We know Naruto, and you're like a huge teddy bear of a man! Which is why tomorrow, we're taking a trip into town and see what luck we have with a reaction." Uzume says with fondness as she suggests they start hunting for the un-winged.

Bringing her right hand up and thumbs it at Miya's direction.

"With Miya's help, she can easily track down any un-winged Sekirei on the entire continent," Uzume smirks a little. "A huge perk for having the Sekirei pillar on your team, it would cut down the time of us just having to scout with our eyes, or getting lucky and running into one."

"She can do that?" Naruto asks quite surprised.

"My station as pillar means that every single Sekirei is connected to me on the spiritual level, there is not a place on this world I would not know where he or she went, or currently staying at." Miya confirming Uzume's statement.

 _(Surprised Whistle)_

"That's quite an ability… For curiosity sake, how many Sekirei are currently un-winged?"

Miya closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them.

"Seventy-five, with four feathers I can detect that may have a strong possibility of reacting to you. With one of those possibilities, I'm surprised she could even react..." Miya trails off a little at the last part.

With his brows raising slightly, the young man could only marvel at the fact Miya could say that with not one ounce of uncertainty in her tone. As he finishes up the last batch of vegetables, he gathers up all the peels and starts to dump them into a trash can that stood next to him.

"Got the vegetables done, need my assistance on anything else?" The blond Ashikabi once again offering his help.

Tapping her chin for a moment, Uzume shakes her head no, while Miya grunts out a soft no as well with her concentrating on the filled contents of a large wok on the stove.

"Go ahead and take it easy Naruto, we can handle the rest; it's mostly us waiting around and checking on the food. Since it's just us tonight, we will bring it to our room once finished." Uzume says with her dismissing him of his duties.

With his dismissal, the young man gives her a salute; while grabbing the white flexible plastic bag from the can and walks it to the back porch to throw away into the curbside trash bin that sat in the back of the inn.

* * *

 _Undisclosed Location_

While many Sekirei and Ashikabi continue to murder each other across the country, The CEO of MBI sat within a dimly darkened room; at a large desk with an open screened laptop facing him. He types away at the keyboard to get a better view at the video feed of the ringside brawl that his masterpiece was in the middle of, with a colorful light show of attacks firing at all directions. His grin was never wavering with the amount of pride he felt for what he molded with his own hands and mind.

Sekirei of different numbers was outnumbering his creation 5 to 1, and yet they couldn't even put a scratch on her. The way he saw his creation dance and weave through attacks, like they were nothing, taking attacking that would have hurt a single digit or at least put one down if caught off guard, yet he saw the jewel of his genius take everything and not even flinch. It didn't take long for his sovereign to slaughter them all; some tried to run, with those that couldn't get away plead for their lives. Only to be ripped apart by the massive bone like wings connected to her back, or her using a mysterious swirling orb that would grind some into a fleshy mess. That would splatter their remains all over the place.

To Minaka, he didn't care one bit about seeing the Sekirei die, or others that tried to pick a fight. The orders he gave his creation was simple, ensure that no Sekirei or Ashikabi lives; outside his family, this was just a playground to test the strength of his newly minted weapon until she grew strong enough to challenge Miya and wipe out the Sekirei for good, giving him complete control of the Jinki.

 _ **(Madding Cackle)**_

"Marvelous...! Simply marvelous!" Minaka cooed with excitement his grin never faltering while leaning his elbows on the desk with him resting his chin on his knuckles.

Pushing another button the camera feed changes as he watches his monster move onto the group of Ashikabi of the now dead Sekirei. The look of fear and terror on the doomed men and women just made his day, with the way they to tried to run; to only be struck down in a blink of an eye in brutal fashion, their screams echoing into the night.

"Well...It looks like the party is over for now..." The white hair man sulks with a pout.

Bringing his left hand up to an earpiece within his left ear, he presses on it to contact his beast, and let her know that it was time to come home for the evening.

"Shukensha, this is daddy calling~ It's time to be a good girl and come home. With tonight's hunt concluded, you deserve a shower and a snack~!" The man says quite convivial and playful, despite the fact he watched something that would make a slasher film look like a G rated movie.

The young woman in question turns her head slightly and stares up at him, a deep blue glowing eye void of all emotion piercing the video feed. Her outfit still covered head to toe in blood and gore.

 _"Heading home..."_ Her voice monotoned, as she spreads her wings while bending her knees and jumps into the air and flies off into the growing night.

Typing a few keys on his laptop, a graph appears with the latest kill count.

"She's already killed fifteen Sekirei and ten Ashikabi, those that escaped got snatched up by the prowling agents snooping around the airports." Minaka mused with a small chuckle.

With a click of the mouse, another graph appears, telling him those that are still within the Sekirei plan.

"Ooo...! Minato recently joined, with him winging number fifty-four!" The man says quite gleefully; he was hoping one of his children would join, to see which one of his children was going to rise up and adequately take their place in the new world that was still just a dream in his eye.

Looking through the list, he just mumbles names and people until he saw the face of that blonde youth that still was becoming problematic even though he hasn't seen that young man yet on the field of battle. His dark brown eyes narrow, a frown forms on his face.

"Something is going on; I can't place my finger on it again. Shukensha acts very strangely every time I bring that boy's name up. The way she stares at his photo the few times I had it up on my computer is unsettling..."

Shaking his head a little to put the young man on the back burner of his thoughts, his trademark smirk returns with him grabbing his cell phone from his coat pocket.

"With my little girl going out and having a night on the town every night, it'll once again cause the game to slow to a crawl. Time to place something tasty in the trap to get the players contending again!"The game master says with a grin. "Now which little bird is going to rattle the cage enough to entice a predator..." Minaka mumbles with him going through the database.

After typing a long line of text, he hits send as he slips his flip phone back into his coat pocket.

Leaning back in his chair, he places his feet on his decks and crosses them. An amused grin still on his features as he tilts his elbows onto the armrests of the chair.

"Heh... Can't help but see the Ironic irony of the situation Takehito… You spent twenty-one years of your life trying to make one of those birds react, even going as far as breaking the trust she put into you with the creation of our little girl~. To be killed like any other person."

Turning his left slightly, the glasses-wearing man stares at an old faded somewhat photo of them during their college days that sat on his desk.

"How does it feel Takehito, you pushed so far and came short… Another man gets to partake in the hanging fruit from Miya's baring tree. You married her, and she still refused to sleep with you, you tried to understand, and she still kept you at a distance. You pushed the boundaries of science with your frustrations of wanting to be her Ashikabi, and she gets winged quite easily by someone else..."

 _(Amused Chuckle)_

"Even when she told you that maybe the relationship you had with her was the best it could be, you still refused to accept that. You wanted your cake and to eat it too and in the end. It brought you only your doom, with another man gets to become her 'pillar' whenever he wants to~."

A sudden crack appears on the picture frame that only made the glass wearing man grin deepen, as his trademark cackle echoed throughout the darkened room.

"Don't be such a sore loser Takehito, at least you taught her everything there is to be a proper earthling wife, just too bad you never got the chance to be the first one to break her in and 'teach her.'"

With the evening carrying on, the crazed CEO of MBI awaits his creation to return to him, his magus opus, the very essence of his creative genius continues to weed out the weak and slaughter the foolhardy, his twisted game of gods continues. While the world salivates with the very thoughts of the many technological wonders of the Sekirei, and the Sekirei themselves. The day was slowly coming when the world will be introduced to a being that would set the world aflame, but not for the reasons that Minaka envisions within his mind's eye. The exact nature of his beast still profoundly hidden from his prying eyes, and even him, a man of ambition will fall to the wayside like so many others, to the unbridled fury of a real monster's retribution to the world that wronged the man she would consider her 'true' father later on.

 **AND CUT!**

This chapter took a bit of time, had so many ideas on how it could of gone, that I easily wrote this chapter about nine times with each one vastly different from each other. Starting to use a few new things some suggested to help keep my focus as to not continually posting new stories, I hope to increase update time in the near future with my muse not all over the place with ideas.

As for the flock, that is still up in the air, as I'm trying to bring in more of Naruto's natural attributes when it comes to winging of the other girls. Those that may have more use and utility will be considered much more, than, how that Sekirei may look with overall appearance. So Sekirei like Kazehana, Yahan, Saki, and Kusano, are pretty high on the consider list at the moment, while not as used Sekirei like Oriha, Haihane, Taki, and Kuno are still gathering interest with some of the PM's and reviews I gotten so far about them.

Surprising, a lot of feedback from a lot of people are not in favor of Musubi, with many suggesting either Yume, Benitsubasa, Katsuragi, or Narashino as possible fist type for Naruto's team. And already some suggested a gender-bend Shiina for the death based powers that would go with the Uzumaki still being partnered with the god of death.

A lot of choices, and a lot of story to cover. If you feel a certain Sekirei isn't getting much love or light within the fandom, then just shoot me a PM with your reasons why this particular bird should be bumped up into the consideration list I got written down. If you give me a solid enough reason, than I could have something to work with to put that Sekirei into better use, outside of sex appeal or to be a background girl to mark off a list.

Review and let me know this went.

 _ **As always, I'll see everyone in the next chapter!**_


	4. A Girl Lost Within The World

"Naruto" Normal Speech

 _"Naruto..."_ Thoughts

 **"Naruto!"** Characters are shouting, Kurama speaking, Sekirei incantations.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Sekirei; all rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Teito Tower  
Mid to Late Evening_

"Why do we have to stand here and watch her, Captain?"

"Chairman's orders; as long as we don't approach her, she's not going to do anything but sit there."

"Man... does she have to stare at us with that dead eye stare...? It's creepy to see a person look at anyone with no emotion at all."

"It's unsettling, but at least she won't kill us. Karasuba, on the other hand, would have butchered us like sheep for the fun of it by now..."

A low murmur was shared between the armed men as some of them still couldn't look the young blonde in the eye. With a few shuffling a little in their standing position uncomfortably, the great Sekirei hybrid continued to stare ahead through a massive, heavily glassed wall that separated her from a few combat-dressed soldiers under MBI's employment.

Sitting in a large, white room void of everything outside of a small, white wooden chair, Shukensha, the marvel of multiple worlds, sat with her legs crossed and her hands folded into her lap as a few men and women in white coats from the medical department continued sterilization treatment. To the massive seven-foot wingspan of the enormous albino-like bone wings that were deeply attached to her back. After her latest hunt of men, women, and Sekirei alike, Minaka Hiroto was adamant that his creation didn't catch any earth-like diseases from the gallons of blood she spilled over herself with daily treatments to her wings.

Dressed in a yellow cream-colored sundress, with her honey blonde hair pulled into two large, messy buns and a few strains of her bangs poking out here and there, that gave a bit of a rough appearance. She had a thin, oval-shaped face with little to no baby fat, more defining high cheekbones, and the structured jaw and forehead of the Uzumaki clan that she inherited from her father. Standing roughly at 5,6 at full height, her lean, slightly muscular frame that hid the massive raw physical power that she contained quite well; that was also inherited from her parents. With a sizeable bust around a C cup range, and a small well-shaped rear and hips, the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and the Sekirei queen Miya would be quite the treat to look at if she wasn't so dangerous and unpredictable.

The rogue Sekirei's cerulean blue eyes continued to follow the gun-carrying men on the other side of the glass like an apex predator waiting for the word to catch the prey, causing a few of them to shudder uncomfortably.

"Such a scientific marvel..." a female physician uttered while running a white cloth along the arch top of Shukensha's wings.

"She was molded and created by human hands, a true testament that we can indeed step into the realm of god and create life!" an older man said quite excitedly.

"I told you it would be a matter of time before we would jump that final hurdle and honestly be able to master DNA and how to mold it. While this young girl was crafted to be a weapon, the possibilities are now endless with what we can do with the data... We can bring back those who have long since passed away; we could bring back animals that died out a long time ago from overhunting or climate changes."

One man snickered to himself with amusement.

"Her creation now shows that religion is nothing more than the superstitions of our ancestors; if we were indeed created by someone, then that person should have stopped the project before we discovered the keys to the kingdom of life! Once the world knows that it was indeed humans that broke the final barrier, all that nonsense about the afterlife will finally become what it was, nonsense."

While the group of scientists and doctors continued to talk among themselves, the Sekirei hybrid continued to tune them out as their hollowed words meant nothing to her. Looking down at her hands as she flexed her fingers while marveling at the cream color of her skin, it wasn't like she had anything better to do at the moment other than sit in a chair.

She closed her eyes as she started to stretch her senses out, with her quickly sensing the signature of MBI's white dressed nutjob of a CEO who stood in a room one floor above her. The feeling of that man's tainted aura made her skin crawl and caused an agitated growl to escape her lips, which made the many men and women in the room with her to take a few steps back in fear.

Going into concentration, she pushes her energies further out, trying to find once again that unique signature that always sat outside of her range but never out of her reach. That warm, familiar feeling would caress and hold her tightly, a sensation she never felt from the cackling white dressed man who always rambled on and on about being her father. Pushing her mental presence further out, the hybrid could feel that familiar feeling with the way it resonated with her being as a sense of calm and peace passed through her. As quickly as she found that presence, though, it immediately left, with her feeling a stinging sensation with the way her mind suddenly clamped down, the sharp pain breaking her initial concentration.

She placed her hands upon her temples to ease and dull the pain; her face scrunched up with the way it morphed into a scowl. She bit her bottom lip until it bled, and a few beads of blood dripped down her bottom lip. Some of the white coats tried to get close to her before one of them got brutally impaled by one of the sharp tips of her wings, with them lashing out in agitation. The motion caused the person's red essence to spray everywhere, dosing all those that were close; with the body hitting the floor with a wet thump.

Breathing deeply, with her veins bulging out of her temples, she settled back into her stoic mask while readjusting her sitting position, crossing her legs once again. With the latest blood spilled, it would mean that those who were unharmed would have to clean the young woman once again, as a few sentries walked into the room to remove the body that was still pooling blood on the white-tiled floor.

Staring up at the small flashing light of a camera that was mounted on the ceiling, the creation of Minaka Hiroto could only give a stoic look of contempt to the man she knew was watching her. The one who also kept her tightly under collar and leash. She knew it was just a matter of time before she would free herself and seek out the similar-looking, blonde-haired, blue-eyed young man that her instincts kept pushing her to find.

* * *

"It appears that Shukensha has killed Doctor Daisuke..." droned the more stoic, monotoned voice of Takami.

With a small laugh, the CEO just played it off like it meant nothing.

"It appears so, my dear Takami," The energetic, white-dressed man said with a dismissal of the person's death. "We'll pick a new person from the application list and put them in his place!"

Giving a small grunt, the older woman could only stare at the monitor.

 _"I still can't believe your hands were in this, Takehito... I wouldn't have been surprised if it were only Minaka, but you did help to create 'her' as well,"_ Takami thought with a grim frown while watching the medical staff going back and cleaning the hybrid's wings once again. _"Were you that desperate to be Miya's true husband that you were willing to condemn the entire world? Did you even have any clue as to what she could or would do once she's conscious enough to exert her own will...?"_

Letting out a deep sigh, the head adjuster still couldn't believe something like this Sekirei hybrid was made right under her nose and the fact that Minaka and Takehito had kept her existence a secret.

 _"Now I'm starting to understand why you attacked us that day, Miya; I don't know if it's because of Shukensha, or if you found out that Takehito wasn't as honest with you as you thought he was, but the entire situation isn't fair to you or your new husband... Now I truly see this 'game of gods' was nothing more than a front for this creature's awakening..."_

Reaching into the pocket of her black trousers, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, slipped one out of the package, and brought it to her lips before reaching into her pocket once again to pull out a red lighter to light the cancer stick. After it was lit, she took a quick puff before slipping her lighter into the breast pocket of her white lab coat and exhaled some of the smoke through her mouth.

"Such a bad habit you got there, Takami!" The Chairman remarks, with his usual tone with his trademark smirk on his face while cleaning his glasses a little with his sleeve.

She glared at the man before taking another draft from the cigarette then exhaling the smoke through her nose, before saying in a more stoic tone.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pain in the ass, I would've quit by now."

Cackling quite gleefully at the insult, the CEO returns his attention to the screen. His grin never faltered, and his eyes shined with pure pride for his creation, something that agitated the woman to no end.

 _"I couldn't even get you to come to the hospital on the day Minato was born, nor when it was Yukari's time to come into this world as well, and here you are acting like that creature is your only child..."_ Takami thought quite bitterly to herself, at the actions of her former lover.

She remembered quite well the times when she tried to work things out with Minaka to get him into their children's lives. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be when he started closing himself off to everyone and became this thing of a CEO, a living lie, an insult to the man whom she once loved with her entire heart.

Turning, she slowly made her way to the door, while Minaka started to ramble and giggle; she would rather take desk work somewhere else than be next to him. Grabbing hold of the doorknob and twisting it open, she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Ignoring the gleeful laughter that echoed behind her and made her way to the elevator with the intention of returning to her lab.

"I need to do something. None of us knows what this hybrid can do, and her existence under Minaka's thumb doesn't bode well for any of us or the entire world... Especially if he somehow gets her under his full control," Takami uttered in a low tone. "The only working lead I have is her actual biological father. The few tests we did, showed she is very hesitant to attack anything that remotely fits his description. I know he's been trying to figure out how to bypass that problem, with Naruto being Miya's legitimate husband now. Minaka will need Shukensha's power to get rid of the Sekirei pillar..."

She pressed the large red arrow to ferry her upward. The metallic double doors opened as she stepped inside, and she pushed another button to bring the elevator to her floor, with the doors closing and the metal box moving upward.

 **"Such a fucking shit storm!"** The head adjuster cursed, starting to lose some of her self-control. "How am I going to get around this?" she questioned herself, starting to get emotional, as she took a deep drag on her cigarette to calm herself down. "I need to get to my lab and go through what options I may be able to use. The main goal is getting father and daughter to meet. It's the only thing I've got." Her eyes narrowed angrily, with a scowl forming on her face before she punched, in frustration, the side panel next to her. **"Damn it, Takehito!** **Why did you have to do something that may lead to our demise!?** I don't even have a clue if I can fix this fuck-up this time..."

* * *

 _Sometime Later_

* * *

After making the long trek to her private lab and spending an unmeasured amount of time going through notes, and other kinds of paperwork. Her brainstorming still hasn't gotten her any closer to finding a way to get Minaka's creation all the way to Maison Izumo; without her getting murdered for the attempt by the said game master. With no working options that has appeared; she decides to sit at her desk and catch up on some paperwork, with her typing away on her keyboard to gather her thoughts.

 _"After Shukensha's awakening, which seems to be around when Naruto was awakened by Miya when she bound herself to him,"_ Takami took a quick glance at a small window feed on her computer of the winged blonde sitting in a lotus position within a large training dojo. _"Her first reaction was to head to his position in the hospital wing, even with Minaka was there to try to convince her otherwise. She has shown no response to his claims of parentage, Other than coming close to getting gutted when he pushed his luck too far."_

Typing a few lines of coding as she clicked on a few boxes to open up a few more files.

 _"After that incident, Minaka has kept her sedated with Neurostim drugs and other various treatments daily, when she's here at Teito tower to keep her calm, even though she was already prone to violent mood swings that ended in a lot of death and adequately damage to properly."_ A quick flash of blue crossed the camera feed as the dojo was being filled with copies of the winged girl. _"It seems that in all his genius, Minaka never took into consideration that these Sekirei are still aliens, with them having completely different views on what they consider family. Even when he tried to strip a lot of basic emotions and functions from her, during her early development. My theory is still very sound. Sekirei have multiple ways of bonding with people; it's not always the marriage bond that drives them to seek out others. With Shukensha's reactions to Naruto show, she considers him her father and loves him dearly, even though they never met; and that is empathy on a scale beyond us humans ever to understand the bond they share of parent and child."_

She reaches for a small white cup filled with coffee, brings it to her lips, and takes a little swig of the brew before setting it down and continuing her work.

 _"Ever since his attempts to convince her failed, Minaka has been trying to find ways to keep her under his control, a lot of his theories ended up complete failures, with him narrowly losing his life to her. I already told him before that his authority was slipping, with her starting to become a liability to our very lives._ (Heh) _I can still remember just how angry he was with the way he screamed at me with such a thought, that his darling little girl would ever hurt him. The more he tries to bend and break her will, the more she resists. I don't know where she got that defiantly rebellious and stubborn streak. I know it wasn't from Miya."_

If Takami only knew just how headstrong and confrontational at times Uzumaki women were; they bend little and rarely kneel to anyone. With that part of the family tree showing an intense vehemence in their pursuits or goals, maximized by the passionate emotions of her Sekirei ancestry, you had an alpha of a young woman who refused to break under the strain of forced obedience much like her father and grandmother before her.

Multiple flashes of light were emitted by her computer screen, followed by a loud boom that startled the woman, with her once again directed her attention to the video feed. As she stared at the screen, Takami could see the irate sundress-wearing blonde chasing the CEO of MBI down a long hallway while a few MBI soldiers were being torn to shreds, like tissue paper, by a bunch of her clones.

"Is this the harmless little girl you gush about, you idiot? All I see is a predator trying to consume its next meal, with you being as slippery as a hagfish..." the older woman says with a small smirk on her lips.

The look of pure fear on the chairman's face was a rare event in itself, but when it came to the hybrid, she got to see it almost every day with him running for his life.

"The irony of it all is that he who triumphs lose everything, and the vanquished escapes. I hate to gloat, but pride always comes before a fall, and you're going to end up falling very hard, and it won't be by anyone else's stupidity but yours. The Sekirei have shown that nature always finds a way, and not even your stubbornness going to stop her no matter how much you try to throw roadblocks in her way. Shukensha's Sekirei instincts continue to call for her to reunite with her family, if your corpse has to be tossed to the wayside, then I wouldn't be surprised seeing you spiked upon her wings of death."

After seeing the white-haired man duck inside a large bulkhead door, she watched as Shukensha sank her bone-like wings into the hinges as she was slowly starting to make a circular motion with them, cutting deep into the metal, much like a surgeon cutting open a patient to begin operating. After an inner debate, if she should leave the man to his fate. After a moment to think of the pros and cons of such an action, she sighed deeply, reaching into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulling out a wrapped bundle and tucking it under her arm.

"Well... I better bail that moron out before she pastes him all over that room. I hoped to catch her alone and use this, but I have no choice as I'm still not quite ready to take full reins of MBI if anything were to happen to him..."

With the item in her hand, she made it to the door of her office quickly and rushed down the hallway to her destination.

* * *

"Shukensha! Listen to daddy; **please stop trying to pry off the door!"** Minaka exclaimed out of pure fear, with the way he watched the door buckling back and forth.

An animalistic growl of hostility was all he got before she redoubled her efforts to strip the painted turtle from its shell by pushing and tugging on the metal door. The loud groans and sounds of metal that were slowly snapping or breaking under her onslaught nearly caused the man to wet himself. After a final tug, the door was forcefully ripped from the wall and was sent flying down the hallway; with it embedded itself deeply within the adjacent wall farther down the hall.

With his final barrier gone, he could only hitch out a labored breath at the way she stared at him, the way her pupils would shift until they became alien-like, and her eyes glowing a royal blue in the dim light of the hall.

"N-Now now, my little girl... You don't have to be angry; I just wanted to ensure you were healthy!" Minaka tried to explain, with him making motions with his hands of his submission with him breaking out in a cold sweat. "I didn't know the contents of that needle would have caused you any pain I swear!"

Tilting her head to the side much like a bird, like in consideration; before it would spread its wings and devour the prey. Expanding her bone like wings out, they embedded deeply into the door frame, with them acting like makeshift bars to keep someone from escaping. Bringing her hands up, they went into a cross shape hand sign; with a small charge of her energy, a little smoke screen blankets the room with a shadow clone of her appearing in front of her.

Eyeing the second blonde in the room warily, Minaka slowly walks backward with the yellow sundress wearing clone starting to walk towards him with a single arm raised, her hand waiting to grasp him, an eerie glow in those blue eyes that told of unrelenting pain and punishment that was to come upon his entire being.

"Shukensha, please! You don't have to do this. Daddy has learned his lesson. He won't do it ever again!" He pleaded for his creation to relent, his back now touching the wall.

A small snort left her nostrils as a smile started to grace her lips, not the fanatic kind or a smile of someone who's completely unhinged. It was soft and inviting almost innocent. It didn't take the older man long to know where she got it from, with the way she closed her eyes.

 _"Brr... She even got that creepy smile of Miya's."_ Minaka thought to himself, emitting a deep gulp. He knew that when Miya gave you that smile, you were utterly screwed.

Before Shukensha could go, "Damn, aliens are scary," another voice calls out to her that causes her to turn her head to the right and peer down the hallway of a figure approaching.

 **"Shukensha!** As much as I would love to see how you could make sushi with his remains, I can't let you do that." Takami's loud voice carried down the hallway.

The blonde never had a problem with this human, although, with Takami butting into business that the older woman didn't belong to, it didn't mean the Sekirei wouldn't rip the chain-smoking scientist limb from limb as well if the approaching woman decided to interfere.

Before the alien hybrid could consider a course of action, an object tossed from the adjuster was sent flying to her general direction; raising her hand up, she quickly caught it, now staring at the oddity lightly. Unwrapping it from its simple string bindings, it unrolled into an orange and black zip-up tracksuit jacket showing signs of wear and tear and marks of battle with a large hole in the front and back.

With an eyebrow raised at why a human would give her something that may as well be thrown in the trash, the hybrid considered to toss it away and finish her 'quality time with daddy.' Before she could fully contemplate the idea, an unusual male scent caught her nose, as she brought it closer to her face to inhale the unknown smell. A shiver shot up and down her spine with the way it tingled, as her hands started to tremble, almost dropping the item. A look of confusion marred across her face.

 _"Come on... I know you can figure it out. It's important to you. Try to put it together,"_ The head adjuster whispered while watching the rogue Sekirei's facial expressions morph between confusion and uncertainty.

After a few moments with her emotions all over the place, her eyes widened, and she hugged the jacket tightly against her chest, emitting an almost happy bird-like coo sound. The oppressive aura that shrouded her dissipated, with her pulling her wings from the destroyed door frame, and started walking away in the other direction without a word. Her silhouette slowly disappearing in the dimly lit hall.

Exhaling a long breath that she didn't know she held in, Takami walked over to the ruined room and took a look inside. She almost laughed at the sad sight of the CEO entirely out cold on the concrete floor and foaming at the mouth.

"I wonder if you got the hint this time, you crazy fool..." Takami said softly. Her feelings for the man who had put himself against someone that could easily be the angel of death did not even amount to earn her pity.

* * *

Walking down a few sets of stairs, the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto continued to hold the battered jacket against her chest and rub it against her face affectionately, treating it like her favorite blanket. As she walked past a few employees that were staying late with them quickly moving out of her way, lest they end up provoking her in any way and have their lives be forfeit. The hybrid no longer caring for the world around her, with her continuing to make a happy bird-like sound with her new item in hand. With nowhere really to go, the Sekirei just wandered the building until she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, causing the young woman to stiffen up by the contact.

"I can see you like your father's jacket," Takami says in a gentle tone. "From what I was told of him, he used to be quite the fighter before his accident."

Turning around to face the older woman, the hybrid stares at her with curiosity. If this human knows her father, the one that she only saw very briefly before Minaka sent him from the tower, then maybe this human wasn't so bad.

Takami gives Shukensha a nod with her head in motion for the young girl to follow her, as she starts walking down the hallway.

"Your father was in my understanding a very kind and gentle person; he didn't like to hurt people if he didn't have to. I'm not saying you aren't a good person either, with you always having that nut still in your ear. I feel that you could learn a thing or two from your old man in being able to show mercy."

Looking down, the young Sekirei ran her fingertips across the hem of the jacket. Just hearing that word felt foreign; everyone always wanted her for something or tried to get her to do what they wanted, with or without her consent.

"I feel that its time that you both met," the older woman said, getting a surprised and excitable look from the Sekirei. "But, I can't risk it, unless I examine you to ensure that man didn't put anything within your body that could cause you to either go berserk or try to hurt him. Minaka has been very jealous of the fact you consider your biological father your parent of choice than him."

A snarl escaped the lips of Shukensha, glaring at the older woman heatedly, always someone wanting to slice and dice or cut her open. Her wings twitched, with her trying to hold back her urge to attack the gray-and-black-haired woman for that accusation of her bringing pain to someone she cared about, especially her father.

"Killing me wouldn't do anything, Shukensha. You will be putting yourself right back at the starting line, with no other kinds of support. Everyone is either scared of Minaka or scared of you."

After a moment to ponder the results of such an action, she folds her wings against her back and takes on a more relaxed posture.

"I promise I won't try to do anything to hurt you, although I can't promise that there won't be any pain if I have to remove something. After the examination, I'll start teaching you better ways to communicate. I doubt you want to express noises and other sounds as your only means of speech."

Blinking a few times, Shukensha walked next to the adjuster before giving a small nod in agreeing to the request, with them heading to the nearest elevator with intentions of returning to Takami's lab for evaluation.

 _"This is going better than I initially thought. If I know that glasses-wearing fool as I do, he'll have something within her body like a fail-safe, to prevent her from leaving Tetio Tower. It's the only logical explanation for why she's still here, even though Minaka couldn't do anything to prevent her from leaving,"_ Takami mused to herself. _"I made the first move, and once Minaka gets himself together; he's going to be watching me like a hawk, pun intended. I have to use this time to try to fix what I can within her body until he comes to retrieve her._ _I know I did some really fucked up things, I can at least say one day I tried to do something right…"_

 _ **AND CUT!**_

Another little chapter completed, after getting some questions about Shukensha's nature and relationship between herself and Minaka, I decided to whip up this little chapter to show that not everything in the kingdom is grand for the CEO of MBI. This chapter is actually connected to chapter 3, As I decided to let it be its own little chapter I could focus on. If you are curious on what Shukensha looks like, I have a bit of artwork posted at the stories cover of her appearance.

To answer a lot of questions on how Shukensha has the ability to use shadow clones and the rasengan. Think of some of Naruto's abilities working like a bloodline limit for his engineered daughter. The difference would be, that its ingrained in her like an instinctual reflex; it becomes more of a natural talent, than a learned ability. With DNA being very important in the Sekirei-verse, I could see the Sekirei being able to learn more so on the instinctual level, all things considering that they have no living parents to teach them how to fully use their powers. _  
_

Like, who could teach the elemental using Sekirei when humans on that planet can't set things on fire or freeze things with a snap of the fingers. Or teach Uzume how to mold and wield her veils, when the only time that ability is shown, is within oriental style movies. I could see instinct playing a big part with it kind of nudging them in a way, if they're trying to learn something new, or trying to understand the depths of their powers.

To also refresh one of the main points of this story, Its not always about Naruto winging and beating down everyone – Minaka included. Its the journey not the destination. Giving Naruto amnesia was something I felt to give him some character and presence within the story, without having to force him to walk the straight and narrow line when it comes to this kind of-crossover. It gives his Sekirei an actual role, than being used as lemon making devices to him. Or the check list kind of thing were so many become background characters of little importance, outside of sex. With Naruto in the learning stages of his recovery, its up to his Sekirei to keep him safe and each other safe from others. While Naruto will regain his memories and powers later on, I wanted to keep the tight nit family unit the Sekirei series shown between Sekirei and Ashikabi, with the women being the strong protectors to the men they love. _  
_

 _ **If anyone has anymore questions, just toss a PM my way and I'll be glad to answer them.**_

 _ **As always, I'll see everyone in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto." Standard Speech

 _'Naruto.'_ Thoughts

 **"Naruto!"** Characters shouting, Kurama conversing, Sekirei mantras

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Sekirei or Naruto, all rights to their respective owners**

* * *

 _Downtown Tokyo_

 _Random clothing store_

 _Mid-afternoon_

* * *

"Tell me Naruto, what do you think?" Miya asks while doing a small twirl wearing a short blue skirt with a matching buttoned-up blouse and thigh-length stockings. Looking very much like an Asian schoolgirl on her way to high school, giving him a look that radiates innocents with the way she would place her index finger onto her bottom lip and flutter her eyebrows at him. "Be honest~."

"What I think?" He begins to say, after getting an eye full of Miya's outfit biting his bottom lip a little. "I think I want to go back to high school..." The former Shinobi concludes with him shuffling a little in his seat hoping that no one would mention his tent in his black cargo shorts trying to use his black and orange striped short sleeved shirt as a cover, a blush thoroughly upon his whiskered cheeks.

Giving him a stare that was quite amorous with a pointed coy like a smile on her face, Miya hums to herself before walking back with a sway of her hips into the dressing room.

"You're up again Uzume~," The older Sekirei calls out to her sister-wife in the next changing stall in a playful vivacious tone.

"Is he still awake?" Uzume answered back.

"Mhm! Not sure how long though,"

 _(Giggle)_ "Didn't know you had that side in you Miya,"

"Just because I use to act like a prune around the Inn, doesn't mean I have dismissed my literacy during my time growing up,"

"Oh really, do tell. ~"

"Too many audiences around for that Uzume, once we go home later I'll fill you in on something new you can use with our Ashikabi considering it's your night alone with him tonight."

After a shared giggle between Sekirei, the said whiskered Ashikabi could only grumble to himself. When they spoke about coming into the city to search for un-wing Sekirei, he didn't expect to be sitting on his butt with his patience tested to the very limit of not jumping off the bench and run inside the curtains.

After a forenoon of waking up, showering, and making breakfast while going through the motions of ensuring the Inn was cleaned and straightened up. One brief bus ride later into the deeper recesses of the city, the trio spent two hours within a large clothing store, with Naruto rested on a bench trying not to turn into a pile of male goo when they would reveal something that would cause him to babble out like an outright fool. He was once many things throughout his life, to be teased mercilessly to the point of creating a perverse scene was one he hoped he wouldn't allow, even if his Sekirei are having fun at his expense.

 _'Those two are wanting me to go to jail or something...'_ Naruto thought to himself in a sulk as a teary-eyed pout starts to form on his face.

"Now why would we want you to be in trouble? Can't your loving ladies have a little bit of fun with our mate~" Uzume suddenly says aloud in a teasing tone

His eyes widen on how swift Uzume picked up on his feelings, a little detail the orange and black wearing blonde tends to forget about from time to time with the Sekirei bond.

"It's not having fun; I'm not concerned about... It's the fact I feel like my pants might spear themselves with all of this pent-up yearning!"

Another shared snicker between Sekirei before Uzume pulls back the curtains that kept her hidden to reveal her attire. Outside of a few shopping carts smacking into each other suddenly or someone knocking over a display stand, Uzume could say her chosen wardrobe was a success.

 **"Damn!"** one random guy declares in the background.

"I told you Hashi that brunettes know how to have fun! Why do you always think blondes are the only ones?" another commented on the Uzume's appearance.

"She got all the curves in the right places..." an elderly man utters in a daze almost salivating on himself.

"I wish my beloved were that outgoing...!" a man whines in a depressed sulk.

While Naruto meanders out like a hungry zombie cocking his head to the side a little emitting a hungry grunt. If his godfather were alive and kicking, he would readily give her a hundred points for the choice and have the sex appeal that would send even the most disciplined shinobi into a frenzy. Standing before him dressed in a swimsuit if you can call it that, with it being two straps that barely cover her breasts with it making a V shape across her body that would go into a single strap across the groin region that left little to the imagination with it splitting into two straps once again on the back.

 _'It's barely keeping the assets in the pack...'_ The Jinchuriki whispers to himself with a translucent look in his dark blue eyes his thoughts going into Icha Icha land.

She pulls on the shoulder straps a little that causes her large breasts to jiggle while going into a pose with the way she stuck her chest out and placing her arms behind her head lifting her hair up, turning around to from time to time to give him the full view.

"Lay it on me Naruto? Yes, No?" She questioned him with a beaming smile on her face.

No answer.

"Naruto?"

No answer once again.

"Come on Naruto you have to say something. ~"

Still no answer.

 **"I believe you broke him Uzume."** The nine-tails sounded in, his deep tone thick with amusement.

Even Kurama could find entertainment in the things those two wagtails put his container though on a daily basis.

"Hehe oops!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

* * *

While the Sekirei of Naruto Uzumaki continued to tease him with their choices in clothing or other kinds of nightwear or underwear or swimsuits. A particular pair of twins wished they could have an easy day of looking through racks of clothes than running for their very lives from predatory Ashikabi at that very moment.

Explosions and screams were all number 12 heard as she raced through the district of town, with her unconscious sibling under her arm. She continues to dodge projectiles and other metallic objects that flew through the air as the thunder-wielding Sekirei proceeded to jump from building to building in a mad dash to find any place to hide. While throwing a few weak bolts of lightning that wouldn't do much harm, without her sister's energy added to it, she could only curse that human that wants to add her and her sibling to his ever-growing vocation.

 _'This is bad...'_ Hibiki thought to herself with growing trepidation while dodging a bladed object as it whizzes past her head. _'Hikari and I had hoped to be winged by now, by the time we neared that individual we felt a response during our time in Teito tower. That white-suited shoat was lying in wait to ambush us!'_

Taking a giant leap as the rooftop started crumbling under her feet with a pair of giant scissors burst from within the falling roof. **"You can't escape!"** A raspy voice shrieks with merriment.

Throwing a few bolts of electricity as the feeble attack was easily batted away by the rough looking priestess dressed red-haired woman with blades for arms with her renewing the pursuit.

Landing on another structure, Hibiki continued running as more of her enemies continue to gather from all sides as she was starting to run out of alternatives.

"When the master calls you into his service, the smart thing was to bow your head and accept... All this affliction you're going through is your fault." A woman's voice mused of the twin's stubbornness.

"The master doesn't care how bad of a condition they're in when we bring them back, just as long as both are still breathing!" The cocky vociferous voice of a tomboyish young girl exclaimed in excitement.

Turning her head, number 12 scarcely had time to dodge a punch that was flying with the aims of smashing the back of her skull, as she had to dodge for her life with numerous punches and kicks were coming at her like they're being slung out of an automaton in the speed they were being thrown.

Thinking quickly, Hibiki digs deep into her reserves of power as a shell of electricity shrouds her entire body, causes her attacker to leap backward. With a scream of exertion, a massive wall of dark purple energy is jostled forward as many of her would be pursuer were caught off guard to be abruptly thrown off the building into the streets below.

 _(Pant) (Pant) "Woo..._ Maybe that gives me some time to put some distance between them." Hibiki says in relief.

The sudden pain of something slamming into her midsection immediately tossed that train of thought entirely off the tracks, with her letting out a grunt of surprise by the force of the blow nearly knocking her to her knees.

"Already assuming you accomplished something by knocking my team down below?" One of the attackers' questions the latex twin, while removing her fist from Hibiki's abdomen.

Coughing a few times as her eyes tear up from the attack, her assailant came into view.

A petite young woman with short spiky black hair dressed in a buttoned-up sleeveless belly top with a black tie, and black bloomers that had two straps that crisscrossed across her chest going all the way underneath her shirt. Wearing a pair of thigh length boots and elbow length full finger gloves complement her look. The arrogant, superiority stare her green eyes directed at the latex wearing girl would make anyone want to punch her in the chops.

"Oshino..." Hibiki affirmed, evident with disapproval of the fist type, her eyes narrowed sharply in hostility.

Pointing a single gloved finger at Hibiki, Oshino expressed in an egotistic tone of someone that was allowing things get to her head. "I told you during your last escape that it was a fluke and wouldn't happen again!" Her simper intensifies. "You don't have the Sekirei custodian shielding you this time."

Settling into a horse fighting stance as she bends her knees, the athletic fist type launches herself at Hibiki with her right fist raised, bloodlust emitting from her dark green eyes with her plans to maim.

"I'm not going back to the master empty handed! Why don't you just give up and I'll consider about pulling my punches a little."

After a short exchange, with Hibiki trying shielding her still sleeping sister with her body from the raining strikes, a swift and substantial blow to the temple knocks her reeling, before Oshino jumps into the air and goes into a flying kick that nails Hibiki into the chest that sends them both flying off the building they were standing on; onto the siding of an apartment complex not far from it.

"I hope you appreciate the fall; I'll be seeing you in my masters' hands real soon!"

* * *

 _Scene Change_

 _Wrecked Apartment_

* * *

After being launched from one of the many high-rises that littered the downtown district, a short rush of pain later after a rough landing, Hibiki slowly starts to regain conciseness with her laying on her back on someone's cold hardwood floor, a massive sudden cough like gasp leaving her lungs with her trying to caress her ailing bosom to catch her breath, with her breathing becoming quite labored and stiff; her vision still blurry with the way the room spun within her sight.

Muddled by the unexpected attack, she rolled onto her left side trying to push herself up into a sitting position. The peaceful and more compassionate sibling of Hikari sought to gather her wits while attempting to fight the urge to heave; the entire day was pushing the unfortunate girl to the very brim on what she could handle on her own. Both of them hoped to be winged to bring the fight to those that have hunted them like beasts; sadly though, each potential Ashikabi was either killed or too scared to try to wing them as their list of adorers dwindled down to nothingness.

When they finally tracked down Seo Kaoru, with him being their last remaining lead, the thunder and lightning sisters were on the verge of desperation almost driven into a panic-stricken fraught of trying to evade subjugation at all costs. As neither of them could account for the fact that someone laid a trap that put them into the predicament, they were in right now.

"Ooohhh... ...My everything..." Hibiki moans in pain. "I knew...it was a bad idea to seek that person out... If only we weren't so careless...we could have seen that abduction attempt..." She pants out with a strained breath of their dilemma.

As the blurriness recedes from her perception, she slowly starts to take in her surroundings as detail starts to come into view, a small brown couch not far from her and a few pictures hanging on the walls. Her natural Sekirei healing begins to push more epinephrine through her veins as her heart continues to work overtime to pump blood throughout her body to take some of the edges of pain off, to the point that her breathing wasn't as labored as it was before.

Full of bumps and bruises and her body felt pulverized to the point she might as well been ground beef, the temporary reprieve from the opposition was a blessing the lighting wielding wagtail wasn't going to complain about.

"Ok... By my observations, I'm in someone's living room... But, where is Hikari?" She questioned to herself while taking a careful look around from her seat upon the floor, her purple latex wearing sibling wasn't anywhere in eyesight."Seems like she may have been launched somewhere else from our collision into this dwelling."

Trying to move proved to be more demanding than she thought with the way her body refused to yield an inch, the way she felt the muscles in her arms and legs spasm in protest. Striving with all her might, she couldn't even get up from her seat upon the floor with the feeling of absolute exhaustion nearly overwhelming all sensation.

How was she even going to be able to search for her missing sibling if she couldn't muster the motion to stand up?

"I have no choice, I must allow myself to rest. I have never been this fatigued before, I can only hope that Hikari didn't go far from my location."

* * *

 _Back with Naruto_

* * *

"Those two are going to be the death of me..." Naruto groans under his breath a faint blush still on his whiskered cheeks. "Wait until we get home Uzume, I'm so getting you back for some of those outfits, and don't think you're off the hook either Miya!" He lets out an annoyed huff with him kicking a small rock down the street with the tip of his black open toe sandal.

After being released from captivity, with both his Sekirei wanting to look at a few other commodities together. They give their loving Ashikabi a bit of money and tell him to have fun; even though he's been more or less aimlessly wandering all over the place with no place, in particular, that caught his interest. The long strip of stores, maid cafes, and gaming arcades didn't really appeal to him that much. To be in the middle of all these amusement ventures and be utterly bored, someone would be looking at the Jinchuriki like he grew a second head or if he was crazy.

Naruto was contemplating just going back and seeking out his Sekirei until an unknown fragrance in the air catches his nose with it having a scent that emanated familiarly. Deciding to follow his nose, he starts to walk down the street; crossing a crosswalk, and continues to trek through a small crowd of people until he reaches the source, a simple food stall parked on the footpath. The smells of seasoned broth and well-cooked meat caressed his senses to the point of almost putting the juvenile into a food stupor.

"Welcome to Mejia's!" A young server welcomed him, her tone was convivial but professional. "My name is Kocho, please look over our menu and let me know what you would like!"

Shaking his head a little to bring his attention to the speaker, an individual that looked only slightly older than him that had short light silver hair, steel grey color eyes. She wore a simple white bandana that wrapped around her locks with the bangs sticking out some, dressed in a buttoned-up white long sleeve chef coat that didn't do much to hide her ample bust, uniform black pants with a pair of black slip-on shoes.

"Umm... Got any suggestions?" Naruto asks while scanning through a pamphlet in uncertainty.

"Miso ramen with a side of takoyaki." The caterer recommends.

"Sounds good, let me have an order of that."

"Coming right up!"

Taking a seat on one of the stools in front to wait for his food to cook, the former shinobi was once again struck by a unique smell that causes him to once again look around curiously. An aroma of vanilla with a little mixture of cinnamon, much like someone was in the process of making a dessert.

"Miss Kocho?"

"Yes?"

"Do you normally cook anything sweet?"

Shaking her head a little before saying. "The owner of the stall makes treats time to time, but he isn't in today. Why?"

"I kept smelling an overpowering sweetness of vanilla and was wondering if you were crisping something."

"Y-y-you don't say?" She trips with her words for a moment, a pinkish hue powdering her cheeks a little.

While she was calm and constituted on the outside, inside, she was starting to feel concerned. For him to pick up on her Sekirei redolence, the old reminiscences of her small group of friends touched her mind briefly with how some of them told her after being winged how strong Ashikabi could start picking up on them by smell, with her being the last of that group not forcefully winged. Concluding to play along and cook him a meal; until she could give a proper justification to slip on out before this unnamed person decides he wants her in his collection.

After watching Kocho almost tripping over her own feet, and knocking a small pan off a nearby stove-top when she caught herself, Naruto could only stare at her strangely with the way she started to fumble with gathered ingredients when she reached inside a small fridge dropping a few onions onto the floor with her scrambling to pick them up. Trying to hold everything in her hands at once, she intently elbows a nearby rolling pin that causes it to roll off the counter onto her foot that makes her yelp in surprise and pain as she hopples about trying to place everything on the table.

Shrugging his shoulders a little with a look of sympathy, the nin Ashikabi could only chalk it up that maybe the girl might be a new hire and wasn't used to cooking solo.

"J-J-ust give me fifteen minutes...!" The disguised brain says with a small shutter in her voice trying to keep her words steadfast and proficient already in the process of slicing up some onions.

Trying to keep herself from panicking as the thoughts of being kissed against her will surged within the depths of her subconscious that nearly causes her to almost cut her index finger with mental distractions. Taking a deep breath to ease her discomfort, Kocho worked her psychological concentration to get a grip on herself with her slowly finding her stride and start to work with more skill than how she was acting before.

 _'Take it easy Kocho,'_ She mentality told herself. _'I can't lose my rationality and end up alarming him.'_ With her directing her gaze for a moment at the blonde with more intent. _'It only takes just one slip up, and I'll be detained for the rest of my life...'_

While she couldn't sense any other Sekirei nearby, it didn't mean his flock could be hidden somewhere waiting to pounce. Between trying to act indifferent and cook him a meal, and her powerful supercomputer of a brain working overtime to formulate an escape plan; an unexplained feeling of warmth gently started to edge into her tama that brought a distinct pause to her inner tension that conveyed a sense of joy and ecstasy.

Naruto gives her a warm fox-like grin, and a thumbs up before saying. "Take your time! I have no plans at the moment to race out of here. I don't know if you're new at this, just try not to rush I won't be a jerk or anything."

A unexpected rush of desire griped tightly against her heart, never had she abruptly felt such concupiscence for someone, after adopting a strategy of hiding in plain sight that has helped her survive on her own since being released from Teito tower. Number 22 had to use her inherent genius to make up an entirely new identity to guarantee she didn't get dragged off and winged by one of the many Ashikabi factions that have been at war at each other since the Sekirei plan has started.

Her tactics have worked flawlessly so far with her staying away from her heritage that deals with anything remotely related to a computer or electronics. It didn't mean the silver-haired wagtail wasn't using the situation to scout out potential Ashikabi in secret, without running into any dangers of being found out by other rogue Sekirei when they usually ignore places such as these. Sadly though, she never had any kind of reaction, a few friendships from those that started to become regulars and some pleasant small talk in between.

But now, after being in this young man's fellowship for such a small extent, she could feel her tama throbbing to the point she thought it might as well jump out of her chest. His entire aura felt welcoming and reassuring, like a shade tree on a hot day; the repercussions of his heart called out to her, as her soul eagerly acknowledged with her feeling sparkles of electricity shooting up and down her spine, with one emerging concept crossed her mind - could she be responding?

Taking a moment to look over the whiskered blonde, from his bright yellow locks to his deep blue eyes when he would address her stare with that whiskered grin, a smile that concealed no daggers and a gaze that felt like she was staring into a roaring blaze with its tender but penetrating survey.

An abated hitch like breath escapes her lips as her hands start to shake, her eyes slowly drift to his lips. The way she licked her own lips a little, that subtle urge to wing herself began to ensnare her senses to the point she could hardly reconvene her thoughts anymore outside of eternities of cultivated primal instinct that pushed her to unite herself to a worthy spouse.

"Kocho?" Naruto tries to question the culinarian with him becoming concerned about her unexplained behavior.

No answer outside of the jittery animated movements of the knife cutting through the vegetables.

 _'Very odd.'_ He thought to himself with a frown while staring at her oddly.

Reaching over the counter and placing his left hand on hers in attempt to settle the shaking girl, the response was quite eerie so to speak with her suddenly stopping as her body starts to tremble from the contact, beads of sweat began to gather upon her brow with a few slowly started to streak, downward. Her breathing picked up to the point that reminded the retired nin of someone running at the very peak of there top speed before fainting.

"Do you need any help? You don't look well all of a sudden…" Naruto says with him trying to offer aid or support.

* * *

Deep inside the soul-scape; the peaked curiosity of the nine-tails pondered the turn of events that it has observed so far.

 **"Interesting… So, this is what a reaction looks like,"** Kurama growled out in a thinking pose while sitting on his hunches rubbing his muzzle with a clawed digit. **"This young woman looks like she's going to keel over; yet, she's giving off that same feeling I generally pick up from Miya or Uzume when they're around my container."**

 ** _(Small rumbling boom of laughter)_**

 **"She's almost ready to pop, and I can assume an un-winged Sekirei will act just like Miya did with Naruto's first night with her..."**

* * *

Slowly and inevitably she moves her head upwards to meet his concerning gaze once more, an unclear expression upon her features outside of a heavy blush with her giving him a look that would make anyone start to feel uncomfortable suddenly with the amount of intensity that radiated from her eyes.

"Heh heh... Any reason why you're looking at me like that?" Naruto tries to ease the weird occurrence with a discussion as a sheepish expression starts to overtake his worried concern with sheer nervousness.

Kocho smiles Innocently enough at first, even taking his left hand and bringing it to the left side of her face and rubs against it; causing his fingertips to snag against the bandana making it loosen and slip off the top of her head.

"Uhh, this is getting really weird..." He openly gawks at the unexplained actions with him blushing a little. "Why don't I just come back another time?" With him making a motion to move his hand from her face trying to backpedal a little.

Gripping his wrist in a way that would make it impossible for someone to move, outside of muscling it out of her grasp. Kocho reaches out with her right hand swiftly and suddenly and grabs hold of the front of his shirt, with a firm tug; she pulls the whiskered young man almost halfway into the stall until they're inches from each other face.

Ehh!? Uh hey, I don't know what's going on. But you're invading my personal space lady!" He said aloud wholly wide-eyed of how things suddenly went southbound with all the craziness.

"My Ashikabi..." Kocho whispers softly with a growing fondness in her tone.

"Huh, Ashikabi?" Naruto remarks while looking at her bewildered before the sudden realization hits him. "Wait... You're a Seki- Mmph!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was lip-locked with the young woman with a bright flash overcoming his sight as light grey feather-like wings spring forth from her back. An echoing shock wave of power emitted from the union with it way it echoed throughout the area that caused anything electronical to short out or blow up.

* * *

 _Nearby Café_

* * *

"Wow! Didn't think Naruto could have made Kocho of all people act like that from a short period of time. She's usually doesn't lose herself that easily." Uzume noted with bidding excitement on the winging of the brain type, standing with the priestess dressed Miya not to far from his position outside of a casual cafe clothed in her standard long sleeve shirt and blue Capri jeans.

"It's to be expected. Our mate isn't a fledging Ashikabi, he would be considered a matured one by our races standards that would make him much more compelling to an un-winged lady that is still single." Miya says with a smile building on her face as she could feel a new bond was starting to grow between the two.

Seeing the confused look of her younger co-wife gave with her unsure of what was said, Miya liberates what she meant.

"You know the term younger women with older men?" Getting a nod from the brunette. "To us wagtails, it means that Naruto has established a stable and functioning home and has more exposure being around us. Opposed to some of the other humans that have been ignoring their Sekirei with little to no love nor dedication that is built on a flawed foundation, we're called lovebirds for a reason by many Uzume."

Taking a sip from a small cup filled with green tea; Miya continues speaking.

"Then you would have to take into consideration that Naruto isn't an Ashikabi that was born with the specific gene either. By trading blood with you, he attuned himself to us that makes his Ashikabi spirit much stronger in affinity with him giving off a much cleaner vitality that tells us a lot about his emotional and psychological health, and how strong his heredity is. It was actually one of the many examinations we used to administer to ensure congeniality on our home-world to drive away force wings in all possible ways."

Uzume gave the older woman a nod with a look of understanding before returning her stare back at her husband with him looking quite humorous with the way he was waving his hands out much like an anime character in an alarm. "Our people aren't so cut and dry, isn't it? The more I learn, the more I realize on how complex somethings can be...with how we handle things with intimacy."

"Don't let that glasses wearing ignoramus make you believe that we just kiss someone and that's that. Think of our matrimony as a gear to a vast machine; with each piece, in harmony, the device itself will continue onward with no difficulties outside of the general matters relationships go through."

Miya places her hand on Uzume's shoulder that causes the girl to bring her attention back to the pillar, seeing the warmth in the Sekirei queens red-brown colored eyes induces the skepticism she felt to cease.

"You were the originator that started everything, while I know trying to learn Sekirei marriage 101 at such a later stage of your life won't be easy. I know you're up to the challenge to manage what life will throw at you! Never forget you have me and that silver-tongued rascal in your corner, Kurama's a worthy companion, even though he's a bit too clever for his own good..."

A small bump through the bond was felt with the old fox letting them know he also had the same feelings on the matter of the veiled using brunette being able to overcome anything.

With a full grin upon her face in appreciation and a happy nod, she makes a gesticulation with her left hand to their Ashikabi with the way she pointed his way.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Miya! Since we got ourselves another family member, why don't we go over and get the introductions started before we continue onward with our shopping?"

The pillar hums in acknowledgment before making a subtle nudge with her head for Uzume to lead.

"Lead on number ten."

 **AND CUT!**

 **A/N:** How's everyone, Alec-Origin here with another chapter. Sorry it took some time to get another one out, been in the hospital the last month and a half with my health still questionable; at least for a while. After some hit and miss with me no longer having to take a lot of stuff that normally puts me out, took the chance to look over some notes I had on my laptop and whipped up this chapter as I hope to keep everyone interested in this story for a while.

To answer some questions about Shukensha as some feel she's going to be a mary-sueish of the highest degree. I'll let you know now that the original character in this story wasn't just something I threw down on paper, I always been a lover of all things aliens and wanted to try to make a true home grown threat that could down the line match Naruto. What's the point of making a crossover if its going to be almost the same as any other? Right now the hybrid only has two moves to her move set, which is the normal Rasengan and an ingrained shadow clone technique that will evolve into a multi-form like technique to show some similarities between father and daughter.

She's not going to suddenly get the sharingan or the rinnigan or some hax like bloodline, but want to keep it more simple with her having a much stronger body and high degree of power; much like a Jinchiriki without a biju. Next, shes very wild and unpredictable and hard to control and has stigmas with not knowing right from wrong and was programmed to view everyone as a protential threat, the only kink in the armor was Minaka didn't take into account that Sekirei offspring would have different set of bonds from the marriage bond that he was more so familiar with.

Hence the reason why she's been trying to kill the Minaka as any other human.

At the moment Shukensha's role for a while will still be mostly small with a run in with Naruto's flock from time to time, but, It's still going to be still centered around Naruto until all the Sekirei are either winged or killed. That's when the story itself is going to be branching off Sekirei canon into its own story with Naruto and his Sekirei eventally start butting heads with the crazed CEO MBI.

If you have questions I don't mind to answer them, as long as its a question I can reply back to, or a PM.

 _ **As always, I'll be seeing everyone in the next chapter!**_


End file.
